


As long as we don't choose, everything is possible.

by Kofaros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Fenrir Greyback, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Five years ago, Lily died protecting her sons. Charlie was declared the chosen one who saved the wizarding world, and Harry was hidden in the Muggle world for protection. But the world of magic is not a fairy tale for all this to be true.Severus's hands have gone numb for a couple of years now from the vows and choices he made. He does not regret only one of them. He has a dream about an old friend who was buried without a body. A friend who said cryptic things. Perhaps it is time to listen to his words. Until it's too late for all of them.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus & Severus & Death Eaters, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 278





	1. rethinking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As long as we don't choose, everything is possible.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789330) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



> English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.

Lily Potter died, giving her life for the life of her sons. Charlie was called the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry was forgotten. Only Albus, James, Sirius and Remus knew the truth. They themselves believed their lies. James especially. After all, Charlie loved to fly, he had the family black hair and brown eyes. And Harry understood snakes. Lily said that everything was fine, but after her death it was also forgotten. Having achieved her and lost, James seemed to have lost his feelings for her too. After all, he had to live on.

The Dark Lord was pronounced dead. Although many of his supporters escaped punishment, oddly enough. Barty Crouch Jr. took the blame for the attack on the Longbottoms and several other families. He was kissed by a Dementor in the courtroom. The blame for the remaining attacks fell on Antonin Dolohov and Rabastan Lestrange. They were pulled out by lawyers a few years later. Severus Snape took the blame for the information stolen from the Ministry and the murder of Igor Karkaroff. Albus pulled him out of Azkaban, writing off his sins.

The Ministry of Magic has done its job. They covered the main attacks. The Dark Lord no longer exists. They don't have to worry anymore. It never occurred to anyone that the Death Eaters would cover each other.

That the Dark Lord once treated his supporters with respect. He wanted to keep the wizards safe. Especially children. So that no one gets the same cruel and unhappy life as himself. But he started to change. Became cruel. He began to torture and humiliate his people. They could not understand what had happened to their strong and determined Lord.

The light wizards did not know that the Lestrange, who were breaking away from torture and constant pressure, would attack the Longbottoms almost unconscious. That Barty would pull them out from under the noses of the Aurors, hide them, and take the blame. When Bella finally regained consciousness, she sobbed so hard that their hearts sank. _They also lost Barty._

They lost Reggie. Quiet and soft Regulus, who would make plans in the office, and not run on the battlefield. The Death Eaters were blamed for his death. Cissi cried for several days. _Her beloved cousin was no longer with them._ This only exacerbated the unstable state of Bellatrix, who suffered from the Black's ancient gift.

Laughter at a common table, plans for the future, squabbles between Regulus and Fenrir. _When the werewolf offered a bite at a general meeting, and Regulus covered it with obscenities, Narcissa grabbed her heart, and Rodolphus proudly patted Reggie's hair._ All this is in the past.  
___________________________________________________

_Until the choice is made, only opportunities lie ahead. Why do people regret their choice, Sev?_

_They did wrong, didn't they?_

_But this is their choice. There is no right choice._  
____________________________________________________

_The wind is changing. How funny._

_There isn't even a wind, Reggie._

_It's strange that you can't see. Why didn't you test your talents?_

_My mother was expelled from the family. Family magic left her, you know about that._

_Hmm. Listen to the wind after all, Sev._  
_________________________________________________________

Severus blinked his sleep away. Why did he dream about Reggie? It was so long ago. As if in another life. He closed his eyes with a sigh. What would Regulus say if he saw him now? And Lily?

The friend they could not bury. And the sister he still loves. He originally thought he was in love. But he just loved someone dear to him. Which he himself betrayed.

When they had an argument, they both did not forgive. She is an insult, he is a laugh. They were both angry. He went to the Death Eaters, she married Potter. When he apologized to her, he didn't want to lose her. But he did it for himself. When he realized this, he stopped. She deserves a sincere apology. He thought he would bring them to her one day. But one day didn't come.

He took an oath to help Harry because he was thinking about her. But he felt that something was wrong. _Is that why he dreamed of Regulus?_ Choice. He made so many vows and choices, but he didn’t regret only the latter. But Reggie was right. What regret could there be if he chose it himself?

Severus held out his left hand. A red thread of oath flashed across his wrist. His hand started to go numb a couple of years ago. Albus said that Harry was just having mild family problems, nothing serious. _But that's what he always said._ When Severus's mother died, whose health was undermined by eternal quarrels with his father. When the Dark Lord requested permission to stay at Hogwarts for the summer.

What are you hiding, Albus? Severus didn't believe him in the least. Severus knew he was considered a traitor among the Death Eaters. They did not know that he covered them to the end. He does not speak from this. He's not sure if he wants to be with them. But he doesn't want to be on Dumbledore's side either.

Severus knows that Harry is the chosen one. Albus said he wants the boy to grow up away from fame, to be safe. _Lie._ Severus can feel it on his skin. He's hiding something. From all.

_Reggie._

The Blacks had a gift of divination among their ancestors. But now only echoes remained of this, driving mad. But Regulus said things that made sense later. Severus suspected he had this gift. He did not know what became of his friend.

Was he killed? Reggie couldn't just run away, but ... What if something happened? The unexpected? Something made him disappear. His choice. Regulus wouldn't be sorry. What would he do now?

Severus knew the answer. Acted. Found the boy alone. _Hmm. Listen to the wind after all, Sev._

Gifts. Severus knows his gift is in potions. Is there some more? He could ask the goblins for a good price. If think so...

Severus always wanted to get rid of his father's blood. Brew potions somewhere far from England. Open a pharmacy, if possible. Live calmly and measuredly.

Severus finally got out of bed. Regulus does not appear even in dreams by accident. Snape's subconscious was trying to tell him something. Perhaps at Gringotts he would know the answers.  
________________________________________________

When his father's blood left his body, the blood of other ancestors hit his veins.

His eyes have taken on a deep blue tint. Hair has become shiny and soft. The nose is straighter and smaller. The skin has acquired a milky color without an unhealthy shade. But the scars from the Dark Lord and missions began to stand out.

Reggie was right all those years ago. Severus realizes this even before his ancestral test appears on the parchment.

Severus Octavian Ravenclaw Prince

Mother: Eileen Snape formerly Prince

Gifts:

Potions \ Air Magic \ Legilimency \ Occlumency

Bloodline:

Prince Lord \ Ravenclaw Lord

Relation:

Slytherin - one branch, divided 304 years ago into Prince and Gaunt

Vault:

107 \ 207 \ 344 \ 563 \ 598

Property:

Snape House \ Prince's Mansion \ Ravenclaw Castle

-I am a relative of the Dark Lord? - Severus asked tiredly.

-Very distant, - the goblin replied. - The Gaunts were the main branch of the family, and the Princes were one of the side ones.

-How did I get the title of Princes?

-Your mother was disowned, but not you. You are the only heir to the family, so the fortune and title passed to you automatically after the death of your grandfather.

-Vault 598 under the name Snape. Transfer money from it to 563 and close it.  
_______________________________________________

-I, Severus Octavian Ravenclaw Prince, ask Lady Magic to acknowledge the vows of silence and duty of life given by Severus Tobias Snape as invalid. I let the Lady of Magic judge.

Severus felt a warmth in his wrist and grinned. Albus didn't know what he was asking of him. Not only was the oath of silence illegal, but with it he covered the debt that allegedly owes Potter. After all, the silence about the incident in the fifth year saved Potter, Black and Lupine from exclusion.

There are only two oaths left. About Harry's help. And serving the Dark Lord.

Severus sighed heavily. Until the last moment he did not believe that he would kill the children, so he only asked to spare Lily. But Voldemort was no longer the fair leader he originally followed.

And he let Lily down. He had to make sure her son was okay. But something got in the way. Severus looked out the window thoughtfully. With such an oath, he should have felt if the boy was in danger. But his wrist went numb in a strange way. Perhaps Albus set a spell where the child was. But why? Whom did he leave the boy to? Severus had a bad feeling.


	2. old friend

Severus goes to the call of the oath in the guise of a small black cat. Even Albus was unaware of his Animagus form. It is very convenient. Because it's evening now and people have come home from work long ago. Prince sees the right house. He doesn't like the charms around. There are protective ones, but they are strange. Like crumbling. But there is more. Suppressing magic. The fur on the back of Severus's neck stands on end. Not good.

He slips into the garden. There is a child of about five years old with Lily's eyes. In bruises and baggy clothes. He's too small and skinny. Then Severus hears _Petunia Evans's_ voice. So that's what you did, Albus. Severus walks into the house. Man and woman in the kitchen. Their son is in the living room. Severus takes on human form.

_-Haven't seen you in a while, Petunia._

Nail them in place and watch the memories. It’s so easy it’s even insulting. Bloody Dumbledore left the baby on the doorstep. Wanted him malleable. That he could not defend himself. To throw in front of the Dark Lord? _Lily didn't give her life for that, bastards._

Severus casts a spell. The Dursleys will tell everyone that they are leaving with their family for a couple of months on vacation. The enchantment will not give away that Harry will no longer be with them. The boy looks into the kitchen when Prince finishes. He looks shy and mesmerized. Magic crackles around Severus. The man dropped to one knee.

-Hello Harry. - _The Muggles called him a freak, damn them._ \- I'm an old friend of your mother. You remember her?

Harry nods uncertainly, but doesn't speak. Severus had already seen in the Dursleys' memories that he hardly spoke. They don't like to notice him. Severus looks into his eyes, into consciousness. _Lily says snakes are not bad. James's voice is full of contempt and a touch of fear. Harry's scar is from a spell, and Charlie is from a fragment from the roof._ It didn't take Dumbledore any effort to convince Potter to give the baby to the Muggles. He was glad to get rid of the parselmouth.

-Harry, do you want to leave this house? Where you feel safe and comfortable?

The boy's eyes are shining. He nods quickly. Severus saw such a glow in his green eyes. When showing Lily magic. _I won't let him down too, Lily, I swear._ He knows that Lily loved her husband and sons. But James was a useless person. He was raising one son. Severus was never a good person. He was cynical and even cruel. He will only take care of one child. He doesn't care about the rest.  
___________________________________________________

At Gringotts, the boy is healed of all the old wounds and bruises. The list makes him grit his teeth. Severus makes a blood adoption. And explains to Harry about the age regression potion. This will turn him into a toddler and partially erase the memories of the Dursleys. The child immediately nods. He's smart beyond his years as Lily was. He knows he needs protection. And he doesn't want to remember those Muggles. The potion rejuvenates him up to the age of two. He barely remembers anything but still doesn't speak and clings to Severus. His eyes took on a swampy hue from the adoption potion. It's a little sad, but safer.

Gadrian Severus Prince

Mother: Lily Potter formerly Evans  
Father: Severus Prince

Gifts:

Potions \ Parseltongue

Bloodline:

Prince Heir \ Ravenclaw Heir \ Peverell Heir \ Gryffindor Heir

Relation:

Slytherin - via the Peverells

-Why doesn't Potter have a title? - Severus frowned. - He would brag about it.

-He didn’t step into inheritance rights, - the goblin shook his head. - You can act as a proxy on behalf of your son.

-If he is related to Slytherin, then the Dark Lord is related to the Peverells?

-It so. They are descendants of different brothers. The Dark Lord is the next Lord Peverell in fact.

Severus thinks hard. Regulus had told him the subtleties of this once. His grandfather taught him. To always find a loophole. Oh.

-I’m related to the Dark Lord, - he says slowly. - Can I ask Lady Magic to assign me a proxy for all families until he takes over himself?

The goblin grins slowly.

-It's possible. You will never become a Lord, but a proxy is another matter. Neither the Dark Lord nor Gadrian claimed their rights. Salazar Slytherin left magic in his own blood so that his power would not fall into the wrong hands. Someone from the family may take a temporary management until the heir takes his place.

-Huh, - Severus drawled. - Potters from the Peverell family. Is their fortune too?

-Yes, - the goblin confirmed. - The Potter family originally had a sufficient fortune, but many children, so the current family will soon start consuming the Peverell family's finances if the Lord does not show up.

-Then why didn't James Potter step into inheritance rights? Does Dumbledore know? - Severus narrowed his eyes.

The goblin tilts his head thoughtfully.

-Most likely. Albus Dumbledore studied the history of the Peverells, looking for descendants. I don't know why he didn't inform the Potters about it.

-Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, - Severus said. - Three founders. What about Hufflepuff?

-The main branch has outlived its usefulness. - The goblin rummaged through the papers. - The founder had many children. There are now several branches belonging to the Hufflepuff family. But the family itself lost its fortune and influence.

-Unlike others. Who could get involved in Hogwarts business.- Severus grins slowly. - Looks like Dumbledore will be having a hard time.

The goblin chuckled in anticipation. Their race never liked the old wizard.

-I, Severus Octavian Ravenclaw Prince, ask Lady Magic to grant me the rights of a proxy for all families related to me and my son, until the Lords of each of them take over. I let the Lady of Magic decide.

Severus felt a warmth in his forehead. The goblin handed him an enchanted parchment and a knife. Severus pricked his hand and dripped blood onto the parchment. The goblin glanced quickly.

-Slytherin, Peverell, Gryffindor are now under your control.

-Good. But why didn't Harry's test show the Potter family?

\- Looks like they removed him from the family. Not completely, but he cannot inherit anything. If he had not been an older child, they would have been able to remove him from the family completely.

-Looks like we'll get ahead of them.

-Will you do everything now?

-No, I'll talk to an old friend first.  
____________________________________________________

Severus remembered Regulus. Quiet, soft and buried in books. He always knew what to say, how to cheer. The Slytherins hated Sirius for leaving such a brother. Reggie just brushed it off. It seems that this has long ceased to hurt him. It only made the others despise Sirius even more.

Regulus's parents did not live long after the end of the war. Only Arcturus remained. But for Lord Black, there was only one heir. Arcturus threw Sirius out of the family completely, leaving him without money and family magic. He barely stayed in the aurors after. He always hated his family, but it was from her that his true strength came. Arcturus sealed his will. He is Lord Black. He could afford not only that. No one knew who got his fortune. Dumbledore was trying to find out. Probably wanted Sirius to have it. Ha. The magic hit so hard that Albus's arm was broken. If he continued, he might lose his magic. Arcturus was not so simple.

Reggie went into him. Everyone knew that. He wasn't as weak as the Gryffindors thought. The opposite. Fenrir felt it first, and therefore offered a bite. Which is why Severus was not surprised when a crow flew into the Princes' mansion with a note with an address.

But he was surprised when he came to the "Coffee Dream" bakery in France.

The black hair turned gray. The gray eyes are almost white. The thin body is muscular, but still with the same slender waist. A burn appeared on the right cheek.

-Have you finally listened to the wind, Sev?

-It took longer than I would like, Reggie.


	3. talk

One of the owners of the bakery, Anet, turned on cartoons on TV for Gadrian, who immediately gazed at it. Reggie waved his hand, casting a spell. The Muggles won't hear them, but his people are a different matter. Severus had already spotted a wizard with a prosthetic right arm and an eerie scar around his left ear, sitting at a nearby table.

Severus talked about the events that had taken place since Regulus's disappearance. Changes in the Dark Lord, Barty's death, the despair of the rest, prophecy, Dumbledore, Harry. Something Reggie clearly knew, but something he didn't. Prince saw his eyes light up in some places in the story.

-Explains the changes in you, - Black chuckled. - Not only external.

-I feel like my personality is changing a little too, - Severus shared. - I felt calmer. As I understand it, this is the Ravenclaw trait.

-Probably without the father's blood, the other blood awakened dormant genes. You became a proxy, right?

-Yes. I can remove the Potters from the family line, but first I wanted to ask for advice.

Reggie nodded and began his own story. About Horcruxes and the division of the soul. About apparition almost beyond the borders of Britain. About working for a Muggle police organization. About Bishop at the table next to him. The man saluted them with a dice-box of coffee.

-Horcruxes, - Severus muttered. - Is that why he changed so much?

-Yes, changes take place after the first one, he lasted a long time. - Regulus tapped the table with his fingers. - You know, I was disappointed in him then. It was so weird. The one who wanted to protect us all went this way.

Severus understood him perfectly. For Reggie, this could be like a betrayal of magic itself.

-To be honest, I don’t really understand why he went for it, - Prince frowned. - Didn't that actually reduce his strength?

-It so. I found some very old records about that. After creating the first, the wizard becomes obsessed with it. He himself does not understand this, but strives for even more Horcruxes. Even if he wants to stop in the soul, he cannot. Not in the case of the Dark Lord. I've thought about a lot over the years. There are moments that confuse me.

-Dumbledore? - Severus guessed.

-Exactly. The Horcrux book that Voldemort found was in the Hogwarts library. Why? Dumbledore knew how he lived at the orphanage. Why did he never help such children? Why is there still a curse on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, even though it can be broken?

-He also didn't talk about the Peverells. Because they might interfere with Hogwarts?

-Have you heard about The Tales of Beedle the Bard? Deathly Hallows. Bishop and I spoke to Grindelwald. He confirmed that he and Dumbledore were looking for them.

Regulus told him about that conversation. That Albus's sister died in a duel between him. Severus rubbed his chin.

-He didn't want to believe his brother and sister didn't need him, - he said thoughtfully. - Maybe this is the case? He just doesn't want to believe that children can be abused. In fact, he himself left his family for Grindelwald. He doesn't want to notice his own mistakes. But he keeps looking, right?

-That's what Gellert said. Dumbledore already has a wand, the cloak is with the Potters. But he needs a stone.

Regulus parted his lips in a smile. Severus looked down at the stone hanging from his chest.

-You've always been a fox, not a snake, - Severus laughed softly.

-Thank you, - Reggie nodded, flattered. - He was in the Gaunt's ring, which is understandable. I took it as payment for the safety of the Horcruxes, so to speak.

Prince shook his head. This is the whole Regulus.

-That's the point, huh, - Severus said. - But only? - Reggie shook his head. - I think so too. Dozens of years have passed since the duel with Grindelwald. Albus began to lose authority little by little. The new Dark Lord came in handy. But Tom Riddle was stronger.

-Then the prophecy appeared, - Black confirmed. - It confuses me a little. How did they choose the child?

-Harry, Charlie and Neville, - Severus listed. - The last two are pretty weak magically. Which is surprising in Charlie's case. Shouldn't he be stronger? No, though. Potters were married to many powerful wizards. And somehow they were related to them.

-Magic began to outlive itself. Lily prevented this since she is Muggle-born. But you can see it from Harry.

Gadrian looked at them for a second and turned back to the cartoon, clutching the plush dragon that Severus had bought for him on his way to France.

-And he's a parselmouth, - Severus muttered. - They would just blame it on him, even if Charlie was the chosen one.

Those Muggles, - Reggie winced. - I think you're right, Sev. Dumbledore wanted him to be malleable. While he himself looks like a hero in his eyes, who saved him from them. To put pressure on guilt and send to death.

Severus unconscious bared his teeth. _Not on his watch._ Regulus pointed to Harry's scar.

-I feel magic. - Severus froze. - I suspect Dumbledore too.

-Gadrian became a Horcrux? - Reggie nodded. - Dumbledore has known about Horcruxes for a long time. He should have known about this. Does he want Harry and Voldemort to kill each other?

-All for the the Greater Good. Gellert's motto, by the way.

-Can you pull it out?

-No, I can't pull out Horcruxes of living people. But if Voldemort returns the rest of the Horcruxes to himself, then even without this part he will be in a normal state.

Severus sipped his coffee from the mug. He would not want to get into this, but it was about the life of Lily's son.

-Do you think he'll do it? - Prince asked doubtfully. - He sometimes looked like he was waking up from a long sleep, but...

They sighed.

-If he really fell under the influence of soul magic, he will. The question is, what will he do _next?_ \- Reggie leaned back in his chair. - Is the Lord we knew still there?" What do you think?

Severus paused. They had a lot in common with Voldemort, they often spoke when he was still in himself. Severus even liked him, but now that is in the past. As well as many other things.

-I don’t know, - he shook his head. - But it's worth the try. For Gadrian's sake. Does Horcrux affect him in any way?

-I suppose he can feel Voldemort's emotions. They will be able to communicate mentally if they practice. You know, if they try to kill Harry, then part of Voldemort's soul will most likely die first. But the Dark Lord himself will not die until Harry is dead. I think I can find a way to get this part out of Harry. But it can take years of research.

-It's at least something. Charlie is six. He will go to Hogwarts in five years. Everything needs to be prepared for this moment.

-Will you teach at school?

Severus winced. He didn't want that at all.

-I'll try to get out. I will say that the Death Eaters have asked for help in finding the Dark Lord. Anyway, I have nothing to do there until Potter arrives. And Harry won't be there, - Severus grin. - But do you know what happened to the Dark Lord?

-I suspect he became a spirit. He cannot die. I have two Horcruxes. Harry is with you. He will find the snake himself. There are three left. Two of them are the Cup and the Diadem.

-I am Lord Ravenclaw. I can ask Lady Magic to return what belongs to me. Or point the way.

-The second is better. I suspect one of the Horcruxes at Hogwarts. Let's see if it's a Diadem or something else. This will narrow down search.

-Let's do so.

Bishop turned his head to them.

-What are we going to do with the Dursleys? If faked the death of the child, then this will be an excellent reason to remove the Potters from the family. After all, the heir died.

-Good idea, - nodded Regulus. - But when? This year?

They thought about it. The death of a child will leave an impressive mark on Albus' reputation.

-Let's work with the goblins. They won't let it be swept under the rug.

Severus looked at Reggie.

-By the way, Arcturus knew?

-Yes. I came to him when I felt his search. Sirius was raging, huh?

Severus snorted. Bishop grinned toothy.

-He whined for days after that. He was almost kicked out of the Aurors, because his magic was reduced by almost half. This is only possible if Lady Magic found him unworthy. He was Harry's godfather, by the way. When the story of death comes out, he will definitely be thrown out.

Reggie nodded. His right eye flashed blue.

-Not just him. They are not as popular as they were at school, apparently.

-They haven't matured. They were trying to arrange some kind of prank in the corridors of the Ministry, so Amelia Bones threw them out of the building. Even Moody barked at them a couple of times, although during the war they were favorites.

-But they didn't kill anybody much, did they? Only a couple of people, although they constantly got into fights. I remember that Potter hit one of his own once, - Regulus recalled. - The followers of the Dark Lord were captured by others, and these two only fired spells.

-It became clear only now. They can't say much to Potter because of his son. But this story will shake him too.

Regulus nodded.

-Where do you live now?

-In the Princes' mansion. I left the old house in case of shadowing. I will need to visit Ravenclaw Castle though. The goblins said there are many books. Will you go?

-Sure. Have you thought about the Wizengamot? Lords are judges.

-The goblins looked. Dumbledore once tried to vote on behalf of the founders, but the magic didn't work. This can be used if he tries something.

Bishop put down his coffee.

-He clearly loves power. If he loses something, they will stop listening to him. Now nobody in Britain believes in the return of the Dark Lord, right?

Severus nodded. Regulus sighed.

-I don’t know, on purpose or not, but he created the new Dark Lord himself. The prophecy confuses me.

-Me too. Trelawney is just a drunkard. And in any case, the prophecy is only a possibility.

Bishop snapped his fingers.

-If you took the boy, it could be done, you know? What was there? That they would kill each other or something? Now this could change.

Severus perked up.

-There are Death Eaters in the Ministry. I can ask one to find a prophecy. If it is fulfilled, it will convince people of Voldemort's death. If not, then we will fake it.

Reggie chuckled.

-Not bad. I'll give you a portkey. You can come here and leave Gadrian with Anet and Violet.

-We’ll gladly sit with him, - the woman with brown hair nodded.


	4. fire

Reggie tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music. He perfectly saw the fire devouring one of the houses on Privet Drive. Local authorities and firefighters were already rushing to the place. Neighbors hurriedly left the houses in fear that the fire would spread to them. The Dursleys were already outside.

Regulus looked to the side. Squib. Sitting on the roof under the spell of invisibility, Bishop had already pointed his wand at her. Reggie was too far away to read her mind, but he suspected where she was from. _Order of the Phoenix._ Pettigrew talked about many of its members. True rat. He and Karkarov. Igor was killed by Augustus so that he would not surrender anyone. But where is Peter?

Reggie spotted the goblins and chuckled. When will Dumbledore know about this?  
________________________________________________________

Severus finished signing all the documents. The Potters have two vaults left. Their own and what they set for Charlie for school. This is enough for them to have a good life. But not enough to cover all the whims of the boy. James had obviously spoiled him. Sirius had to take his friend's last name when he was expelled from the family. They were both so proud. _Brothers._ Let's see how they will live when they are kicked out of work. _None of them thought about Harry._

-I, Severus Octavian Ravenclaw Prince, act in the best interests of the Peverell family and ask Lady Magic to sever the bond between this family and the Potter family. I am requesting that the Potter family be removed from the Peverell family branch. I allow the Lady of Magic to judge their crime against the heirs of the Peverell family.

The warmth Severus felt was more intense than the previous times. The goblin with him raised an eyebrow.

-Looks like Lady Magic is very unhappy with them. Technically, they turned against the Lord and the heir to their own family. This does not get away with impunity.

-Interesting. Has Dumbledore found out about Harry yet?

-Not. Now he will begin to understand what happened. We will release information in magical newspapers.  
_______________________________________________________

Severus had just finished his cup of tea when Albus's Patronus flew over to him. Asked to come to Hogwarts urgently. He had already left Gadrian with Anet and Violet. The boy obviously liked them, although he did not say anything. This worried Severus a little. But he knew that even a potion would not erase the trauma he had endured. Hopefully, Prince will hold back and not curse Albus when he sees him.

Severus tied his hair in a ponytail and donned a turtleneck and jeans. He secretly always liked Muggle clothes. It's time to stop hiding his preferences. Although he did put a black robe over his shoulders.  
_______________________________________________________

Besides Albus, there were the teachers in the office, Potter 1 and Potter 2, as Severus now called James and Sirius, Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Filius drew attention to Severus's appearance.

-You got rid of your father's blood as you have long wanted? - That's why Prince liked Flitwick.

-Exactly. I assume everyone is here for the latest news?

-Oh yes, - Minerva hissed, glaring at Albus. - Would you like to say something, Albus, James?

They cringed.

-I thought it would be safer, - said Dumbledore. - Harry would be living in his brother’s shadow and in danger if he remained in the magical world.

-And now he's dead. - Albus flinched. - Lily always said her sister hated magic, - Minerva boiled. - And you sent Harry to her?

-She's a relative of his, so I put a blood charm around the house to prevent the boy from being found.

-And not just them, - Poppy hissed. - The goblins have checked the house, Albus. The blood charm could barely hold. And you also set a charm to prevent the boy from casually casting. _To protect yourself._

-It wasn't so bad, - Sirius muttered.

Minerva pinned him to the spot with a look.

-I've read the records of the body examination. _He was starved and beaten._ You better shut up, Sirius Potter.

Severus picked up the newspaper from the table.

-Did they find the reason?

-Yes, - Pomona nodded. - The Dursleys' son was playing with matches too close to the gas valve. They managed to run out of the house, but Harry remained locked in a closet under the stairs.

The staff glared at Dumbledore and the Potters. Severus narrowed his eyes. Then he snapped his fingers. The illusion flew off the Potters.

-Huh.

James and Sirius looked shorter than before. They seemed to have gained a few pounds. Sirius's hair became as unruly as James's.

-What happened to you? - Molly exclaimed.

Before they could answer, grim looking Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody and two Aurors stepped out of the fireplace.

-You two come with us, - growled Moody.

-Alastor, I'm sure we can discuss everything here, - Albus tried to intervene.

-You’ll come with us too, Director, -Amelia frowned. - We're dealing with the death of Harry Potter. You were the ones who left him with those people.

-It was for his protection, - Dumbledore assured. - Plus, there is something wrong with the magic of the Potter family and...

-We know, - interrupted Alastor. - The goblins have reported that the Lord of the Potter family had sensed the boy's death. He is furious over the death of the heir, so he threw the Potters out of the family line.

Sirius, James and Albus turned white.

-But that's impossible, - Dumbledore said. - No one has become the head of the Peverell family in years.

Amelia's eyes narrowed.

-And how do you know that, director? Because the Lord is clearly there. And Lady Magic made it clear. I already feel that the magical power of James and Sirius Potter has diminished.

They shuddered. Albus shook his head.

-I spoke to James's father. He said that only a descendant of Cadmus Peverell could become Lord Peverell. It was Voldemort.

Minerva snorted.

-Don't start, Albus. You said yourself that he was _dead._

Alastor frowned at the director.

-The Dark Lord is a _known_ heir. There could be others. I spoke to the goblins. They said that ancestral magic protects the heirs. She can choose a confidant until the Lord comes into his rights. I do not know if this is the work of the Lord or his proxy, but the magic took this person. And she punished those whom she saw fit.

The professors glared at the pale three. The Auroras took them away despite their complaints. Alastor left with them. Amelia stayed.

-What will happen to them?- Flitwick asked.

Bones sighed.

-Not sure. But Sirius and James are no longer welcome at the Ministry. They will be fired by the end of the day.

-Have you contacted that Lord?

-Not. It looks like he really is a confidant. The loss of an heir under such circumstances clearly angered him. The goblins said that he left the money earned personally by the Potter family and set aside for the education of Charles Potter, everything else belonged to the Peverell family, so he took it. - Amelia gritted her teeth. - The goblins said the Potters didn't mention Harry Potter anywhere.

The others looked at each other.

-How could they just leave the baby? Arthur frowned.

Amilia just spread her hands.  
______________________________________________________

It was in all the newspapers. Severus chuckled as he turned the page. The Dursleys went to jail, their son to his aunt. Dumbledore tried to intervene, but received so much negativity that he quickly retreated. The Potters were really fired. People were furious that they had abandoned the child with the Muggles. But they were able to escape punishment, hiding behind the words that they tried to protect Harry.

The removal of the Potter family from the ancient Peverell family quickly became known. And it would not have been possible to hide the appearance for a long time. Many considered it fair. Minerva said they were lucky that the Peverells left them their own money. After that, they had the right to take them too. Dumbledore tried to find a new Lord, but was hit by magic that broke his arm and a warning from Amelia.  
___________________________________________________________

-Ask Slughorn, - Severus snorted. - You're lucky I'm still here, Albus.

-I know you took an oath to protect Harry, but ...

-No but. Only your spell of suppression and the fact that I did not know where he was saved me from losing my hand. I will not swear oaths regarding the second boy. How are you even going to get out? He is not the chosen one.

Albus sighed heavily. He knew Severus was right. Charlie barely had the magic to defend himself, what to speak of attacking the Dark Lord.

-We'll need to prepare Charlie, - he said, though. - Tom will try to attack him when he returns.

-So I'm leaving now, - Severus snapped. - The Death Eaters are trying to find him. I need time to gain their trust. Isn't that why you sent Lupin away?

-Remus will try to talk to the werewolves, - Albus nodded. - It worries me that Fenrir hasn't attacked in a while.

Prince almost snorted. He might not like werewolves, and Reggie might bother with their leader, but they both knew that Greyback had to be like that. He hated child abuse, he bit to protect children from adults. Remus was not very clear, though. Severus knew his parents were very fond of him.

-What about those idiots? - he asked, not hiding a grin.

-They are no longer eligible to work in the Ministry. I'll try to get them to Hogwarts.

-One prank against my Slytherins and you'll have two corpses, Albus. You'd better remember that.

There was a clear threat in Severus's voice. It was not for nothing that he was in Voldemort's inner circle.

-Plus, you all caused the child's death. Do you think parents will leave it this way?

The director shuddered. He still received angry messages from people.  
____________________________________________________________

Severus placed the Ravenclaw's Diadem into his bag. The magic brought him straight to her. There are two Horcruxes left. Regulus suggested that the Dark Lord left them to his most trusted people. So Severus couldn't get them. But this is already something.

Severus spoke to the staff about his departure.

-Albus makes you look for the Dark Lord? - Minerva frowned. - Is he completely crazy?

-Apparently. He wants to hire the Potters as teachers.

Pomona spat out her tea.

-He wants what? - Pomfrey asked insipid.

-I want to ask you to look after my house, - Prince asked. - Merlin knows what they're going to do now.

-Let them try, - Flitwick hissed. - Especially Sirius. I still think if it weren't for him, Regulus would have easily entered Ravenclaw and the family would have reacted positively to this.

Severus thought so too. Reggie admitted that the Hat wanted him in Ravenclaw, but he couldn't stand out after Sirius' tirades about Gryffindor and dark magic.

-So Remus is on a mission too? - Minerva narrowed her eyes. - He was very pale at the meeting.

-He was aware of the situation with Harry.

The teachers swore.  
___________________________________________________

-It is fulfilled, - Augustus Rookwood frowned, holding the ball with the prophecy. - I do not understand. The Dark Lord is alive, right? It speaks about it itself.

-Something happened, - Severus said quietly. - Charlie Potter is not a threat to the Lord.

-But how did you know?

-A friend with a gift told me. - It's not even a lie. - But Dumbledore won't want to believe it's done. Can we leave it as it is for now?

Augustus nodded, putting the prophecy back in place.

-Yes, better use this later. What is Dumbledore doing now?

-Hiding from the howlers, - Severus snorted. - He wants to get those two assholes at Hogwarts. Tell the others. Slytherins can watch and share memories if idiots try something. Students' parents will not forgive them after what happened.

-A good idea. Leave the child with the Muggles. What were they just thinking?

Severus just shook his head. He doubted Sirius and James were capable of thinking. This is all Albus's plan.  
___________________________________________________________

Regulus put the Horcruxes in the box. Severus was feeding Gadrian pudding. Bishop entered the bakery.

-They got fired again.

Not even six months had passed since James and Sirius settled at Hogwarts. They shared the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

-What did they do?

-Pranks, - Bishop snorted, taking coffee. - As I understand it, they ignored the Slytherins, did not call them in class, and did not give them points. But then they could not resist and began to teach the Gryffindors pranks. Two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw in the hospital wing as a result. McGonagall took 200 points from her house. Flitwick almost cut off the Potters' heads. The students immediately wrote to their parents and even added memories. The parents are furious. The idiots were fired and fined. Dumbledore was fined. They say Potter 1 dragged his brat to the castle. He demanded respect rather pompously. This family has fewer and fewer fans.

Severus snorted, wiping his son's mouth with a tissue. He still couldn't get used to having a child. But he really began to perceive the kid as his own. Gadrian waved his dragon happily. He already had a lot of toys, but he adored this one.

-What are they doing now? - Anet asked, serving them banana bread.

Bishop chuckled.

-This is the funniest thing. Since the summer, they have been giving various interviews. How they tried to protect Harry, how good Charlie is, how unfair this world is. They get paid to interview the Boy Who Lived, but their reputation is declining, as for me. I heard that they want to start writing books about the chosen one. Father's fee, of course.

-When it comes out that he is not the chosen one, they will have a hard time, - said Violet.

-I think they started to believe lies themselves, - Severus replied. - I noticed it a long time ago. James especially. I don't think he wants to believe that the parselmouth could be the savior.

Gadrian did not speak, but he understood. Severus knew he understood snakes, so he was going to buy him a snake soon. Maybe with her the boy will begin to open up.

-I am amazed by another. - Anet leaned against the counter. - They call Charlie the savior of the wizarding world, but only Britain was saved. Voldemort is not as feared in other countries as Grindelwald is still. Don't they think such countries might not like it?

-Dumbledore doesn't think that far, - Reggie replied. - But other countries don't care about Britain, so why should he worry? Now, if he starts to climb into their territory, that's a different story.

-What about the search for the Dark Lord, by the way?

-So-so. But I found rituals that would give him back the body. They will take six months.

-I'll hand them over to Lucius when we find Voldemort. But how to expose it?

-Let's get the bait, - Bishop shrugged. - Like they found him themselves.

Severus nodded in agreement. He rarely spoke to Lucius lately, but knew that the Death Eaters were actively looking for their Lord.


	5. five years

The search for the Dark Lord and the restoration of his body took almost five years. Severus and Gadrian traveled through France and Italy at this time. Severus bought his son a small yellow-blue snake. He knew that she would grow to two meters in a few years, but for now she calmly wrapped herself around Harry's neck. The boy grew up calm and inquisitive. Severus had already lost count of the books of cities and magical creatures he had accumulated. Plus, plush toys. An army of toys has filled the child's room at Reggie's home. He did not mind. All the same, no one lived in two apartments in his house. He himself lived in a loft.

They visited Ravenclaw Castle. There really were many ancient books in different languages. A true heritage of knowledge. Severus hasn't let anyone know about it yet. Reggie and Bishop were able to seal part of the Dark Lord's soul in Gadrian so that they would not be bound. Regulus said Parseltongue was hereditary, so it was not affected by sealing.

Albus somehow reassured the enraged parents and now tried not to shine in any way. The Potters were still trying to find work. Several books were published about Charlie and they had money, but they were clearly used to living in a big way.

Reggie had rid Severus of the Black Mark, which was a relief. But this still needed to be explained to the Dark Lord. Lucius sent a letter that he had grown stronger after the rituals and demanded Severus to him. Except for the transmission of the recording of these very rituals, Prince no longer met with the Death Eaters. He was not eager to do this. Reggie too. Although Black understood that Voldemort was not himself, but he decided to make the Horcrux himself, although he did not know about the consequences. Regulus was clearly disappointed. He found his place in life. Severus thought about how to leave him out of this story.

This year, Severus had to go back to Hogwarts because Charlie Potter was starting his education. Severus got Harry to school in Bordeaux. Anet and Violet could have taken him. Regulus had already made reusable portkeys so that Severus could safely navigate between England and Bordeaux.  
_______________________________________________

Enter Voldemort's room, give the box with the Horcruxes and the notes about them, tell about suspicions about Dumbledore and escape. Great plan. 10 out of 10.

Severus flew through the hallway of the Malfoy estate, shouting to Lucius as he ran.

-Come owl when it's over!

The estate shook with the Dark Lord's magic. _Got it._ Severus rushed out of the house and activated the portkey to France. And crawled down the loft wall exhausted. Bishop drowned out the laughter with a mug of coffee.

-Would you like some coffee? - Reggie asked.

-When the legs stop trembling.

Bishop laughed. Severus didn't even have the strength to glare at him. _Even on missions of the Death Eaters, he didn't run at that speed._  
________________________________________________

Voldemort examined himself in the mirror. He was human again. Blue eyes, brown hair falling on his left side, creamy skin, looking about 30 years old. The way he was supposed to look. _If he hadn't started tearing his own soul apart._ He gritted his teeth.

He wanted to protect the wizards. He wanted a family. That book. He didn't want to use her at first. Didn't want to. But he thought it would be better this way. That he can better fulfill his plans. His hands reached out to that book by themselves. He made one Horcrux. He felt no change. He thought he was stronger than the consequences. _He wanted more._

Power. Authority. Immortality. It clouded his mind. That was all that mattered. He humiliated and tortured his own people. Killed others. He went to kill children. _What has he become?_ He did not remember everything. Memories were as if in a fog. Staying in spirit form is like that in general. When he returned the body, it felt strange. As if he had forgotten something. He was weak. He could not call all subordinates through the mark. He ordered Lucius to call Severus. Snape was the one who brought the ritual tapes to restore his body.

Severus, _what with his appearance?_ thrust a box into his hands, some notes, rattled off something that Dumbledore was aware of and started something, and ran away. The dumbfounded Voldemort scanned the notes and _exploded._

He ordered Bella and Lucius to bring the diary and cup. Summoned the goblin healers. It took almost two weeks to restore body and soul. And part of the soul was missing. But he didn't make Horcruxes anymore.

-It could have happened when you died that night, - one of the healers shrugged. - Or earlier. You have divided your soul into too many parts. But this will not affect your mind until you start creating Horcruxes again.

He wasn't going to. _Not after all._ He was reading the notes Severus had brought. It wasn't in that book. He didn't know he would become _obsessed_ with it. But this is only his fault. He created the first Horcrux of his own free will, right?

His mind was finally cleared. As if he woke up from a very long sleep.

Regulus is missing. Barty was kissed by a Dementor. Severus went over to Dumbledore's side. Bella almost went completely insane. The others had barely come to their senses from the things that he had done to them and forced them to do. _He failed those who believed in him._

He told them the truth. How he let them down. Narcissa was crying. But they didn't go away. Even after everything.

Voldemort found out about what happened to Harry Potter. Apparently that was what Severus meant when he spoke of Dumbledore. Lucius revealed that Snape got rid of his father's blood, so his appearance changed. _He had thought he was attractive before, but now..._ Voldemort realized that he did not feel him through the mark. Something was wrong. Malfoy sent the owl to Severus.

The entire inner circle, including Fenrir, gathered in the dining room at the beginning of the third week from the day of soul restoration.  
___________________________________________________________________

-Where did you get the Horcruxes, Severus? - the first thing asked the Dark Lord.

-They were given to me by a friend with the gift of a seer. He took the stone from the ring as a pay though.

Voldemort did not even notice that there was no stone on the Gaunt's ring.

-We think Albus knew about the Horcruxes from the beginning, - Severus shared.

-It's possible, - Voldemort frowned. - But why didn't he do anything?

Severus sighed heavily. He spoke about the story between Grindelwald and Dumbledore. Rabastan even choked.

-Aren't the Deathly Hallows just fairy tales?

-They're probably just artifacts created by the Peverells themselves,- Severus replied. - This is not the point. Albus wants to be a universal hero, but he was inferior to our Lord in strength.

-Then the prophecy appeared, - Voldemort said slowly. - Charles Potter, huh?

-No, - Snape replied. - Harry was the chosen one. Dumbledore, Potters and Lupin lied to everyone.

Shouts rose from the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord frowned.

-Why lie? - Narcissa was indignant. - It got the child killed by the Muggles.

-That way Albus would have the perfect weapon, - Severus grimaced, shaking his long tail. - Think for yourself. The child, who was humiliated all the time, enters the world of magic with the kind, bright director of the magic school. This director and the boy's father wanted to protect the child, but did not know what he would have to go through. They introduce him to his famous brother, who is in constant danger. What is left for this child?

Lucius rubbed his temples. He was not the only one feeling a headache. Severus nodded to Augustus.

-Severus and I were in the Hall of Prophecy, my lord, - he reported. - It's done. Because the boy died? - he asked Severus.

-Not necessary. It did not say that he would kill the Dark Lord. It could have been fulfilled that day. Different reasons. Only Dumbledore doesn't know it yet. To be honest, he can't even prove that Charlie is the chosen one.

-How did they even define it? - Bella frowned.

-You know that the Potters were thrown out of the family? - She nodded. - It turns out our Lord is also from the Peverells. Lily's sacrifice and shared blood prevented Harry from being killed, he was attacked first. Another child's mark from a piece of a roof that collapsed then. Harry owned parseltongue. Potter happily got rid of the "evil parselmouth".

Voldemort clenched his hand into a fist. Magic clicked around him.

-So the boy was the heir to Slytherin too?

Severus shook his head, glancing warily. The Dark Lord exhaled, trying to calm himself.

-He was connected to Slytherin through the Peverells, as I understand it. But the gift was passed on to him.

Dolohov swore.

-And what will Dumbledore do now?

-I haven't spoken to him yet, - Severus shrugged.

-I was at Hogwarts, - Lucius frowned. - Flitwick said you took a few years off work.

-I told Albus that I would be looking for the Dark Lord, - Severus explained. - Dumbledore took me as a spy because I had vowed to help Harry, but he himself had put a suppression spell around his house, so I could not understand that the boy was in danger. When he died, I said that I would not take an oath regarding second child. Albus asked to return to his admission to Hogwarts.

Voldemort looked at him closely.

-I don’t feel your mark, Severus.

He looked into his eyes.

-I got rid of her.

Everyone froze. The Dark Lord's eyes widened. _What is he?_

-I asked to spare Lily because I didn't believe you would attack the children, - Severus said bluntly. - Even if I'm not on Albus's side, I'm not going to wear the Black Mark.

Voldemort closed his eyes for a moment. _Severus believed in him to the last?_ The Dark Lord nodded.

-I will give you a locket, it will heat up when I call you.

Severus nodded silently. Then he jumped as Fenrir leaned towards him.

-You _sniffed_ me?!

-You smell strangely familiar.

-Keep your nose to yourself. I won't see that we were on the same side.

-Yes? - Fenrir grinned. - But Lupin told something else.

Severus narrowed his eyes. He had already forgotten about the third idiot.

-He tried to sniff out something after the boy died, so we pulled information out of him. What Barty, Antonin and Rabastan did not take upon themselves turned out to be on you. Funny, isn't it? He said you took over the murder of Karkarov, and Dumbledore hushed everything up.

Severus snorted. _How hadn't Lupin been killed for such a talkative tongue?_

-It was a long time ago. Let's get back to business?

Lucius intervened quickly.

-I read about the Harry Potter case. On behalf of the Peverells, acts a proxy, it seems. So milord can become Lord?

-Yes, - Severus replied. - You will need to take on a new identity and step into rights. Magic will do the rest.

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully. Keith Nott leaned forward a little.

-But what are we going to do now? We wanted to keep wizards and magical children safe, but after all...

Lucius sighed.

-The Potters trick a few years ago pissed off the students in our house. Honestly, I don't want to send Draco to Hogwarts.

-As I am Theodor, - Nott nodded.

Severus looked away. He thought about it too. He will definitely not send his son to Hogwarts.

-Severus, your friend with a gift. Can he help us? For a pay, of course, - added Voldemort.

He thought about it.

-I can ask. But he left the wizarding world because he was disappointed in it. He had no problem leaving Britain behind. Although he is from a pureblood family.  
_______________________________________________

Marvolo Cadmus Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin

Gifts:

Parseltongue \ Air Magic \ Legilimency \ Occlumency

Bloodline:

Slytherin - Lord \ Peverell - Lord \ Gryffindor - Lord

Relation:

The Prince is a branch of the Slytherin family, divided 304 years ago into Prince and Gloom

Proxy:

Lord Ravenclaw Prince (name sealed by magic), is the father of the heir to the Peverell and Gryffindor families  
________________________________________________

Severus exhaled. He sealed information about his mother, but it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord found out. _He said to call him Marvolo._ Becoming a proxy, Severus asked the magic to return the Deathly Hallows, because they belonged to the Peverell family. The stone remained with Reggie. _It was the best way._ The cloak belonged to Gadrian. Severus put the wand in the vault belonging to Cadmus Peverell.

-So he's got his mind back, - Bishop drawled, sitting down on the sofa in the loft.

The man with almost burgundy eyes glanced at them, but continued to pull peaches of various sizes from his backpack. Severus thought his name was Vairok. Honestly, there was something wild about him. As in Fenrir, but this man was clearly not a werewolf.

-He asked Reggie for help.

They looked at Regulus, lying on the windowsill, a wet towel over his eyes. On the floor next to him sat a young guy with eerie amber eyes. Severus had never met an Obscurial. _And this is Reggie's new trainee?_

-Have you seen Dumbledore yet? - Richter grin.

-Not. I'll see him soon.

Reggie snapped his fingers.

-What do the Death Eaters think of a separate academy?

Vairok and Bishop exchanged glances. Severus's eyebrows jumped up. _Slytherin's Academy?_


	6. plans

Sith poured coffee for himself and Vairok and looked at Regulus. He was carefully examining some papers.

-A separate school sounds good, - the judge said. - But the hassle is provided.

-Tell me about it, - Reggie winced, sitting more comfortable. - The attitude towards Slytherin is one of the reasons for my disappointment, you know.

-It's logical, - Vairok snorted, jumping onto the bar counter. - In general, this is a strange story.

-What is it?

-In any era there were those who were revered and hated. But after there was only memory, without attached feelings. But that's not the case with Slytherin. Hatred and contempt are too fresh. And it's not about the Dark Lord.

-It's Dumbledore’s work for the last century, - Regulus frowned. - He let the Gryffindors get away with everything, and he wasn't the only one. Dumbledore talks about equality and light, but he belittles the Slytherins himself. If Severus was from a different house, the old man would never have thought of taking an oath of silence from him. This story would not exist at all. The Marauders were only targeting our house mostly. Plus parseltongue. It is a branch of healing magic, a snakes of creating healing. But in England they were equated with lies. As if everyone else is sinless. I'm already not talking about Pettigrew. He was simply declared a traitor and forgotten. Nobody says he was from Gryffindor.

-It's curious that only wizards from Slytherin fought for the safety of mages. It ended in war, but at least they thought about children. Not to mention the Harry Potter situation. He was far from the only child that Muggles hated for their magic. Wasn't Hogwarts for this reason?

-Indeed it is, - confirmed Regulus. - Hogwarts was a refuge. Now it is an ordinary school. Children pay tuition fees and cannot even stay over the summer to escape abuse.

-But when did it start? - Vairok put down his mug. - A thousand years have passed, but there are too few records even for such a period. Someone wiped them thoroughly. Even the portraits of the founders were painted much later than the opening of Hogwarts. Slytherin and Gryffindor had been friends for years, falling out only at the very end. How would they last if they didn't have something in common?

-Everything that bound them has been destroyed, - thought Regulus. - There are only notes about their disputes. Who was before Dumbledore, that is the question. Before him it was calmer, I was reading the records of the events of Hogwarts in the library. The heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor even married several times among themselves.

\- This old man's the unwillingness to see his own mistakes has greatly screw up the lives of many people. Slytherin gets motivated, right? And you are all very smart. Students are unlikely to mind going to a school that offers knowledge rather than constant hassle. Only Dumbledore would throw a fit.

Reggie looked slyly at Sith.

-Do you have an idea, Mr. Judge of the International Court of Justice?

-You know me well. Why not go the legal way? - Sith suggested with a grin. Vairok tilted his head in interest. - Memories of students, their statements. This will make Hogwarts look bad. We need to check them medically. If someone has been mistreated, deal with it and poke Dumbledore's nose in it. This alone will cover the current students. The problem is arrivals.

Vairok narrowed his eyes.

-This Marvolo is Lord Slytherin. Can he cancel the house altogether, Reggie?

Regulus rubbed the burn on his cheek. The idea was promising.

-Very good question. I don't think anyone could think of this. The Dark Lord also holds the title of Gryffindor. And Severus Lord Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff had no influence left. Three founders versus a director? - Regulus chuckled. - You are a genius, Vairok. Hogwarts obeys the magic of the heirs. If Severus and Marvolo unite, they can make the Slytherin House disappear. Children will be assigned only to the other three.

-If you work hard on the new school, people will start sending their children there. Those who care about knowledge. But there are two months left. We will not have time to build such a school from scratch.

Regulus pointed to his papers. Sith leaned towards him. Vairok narrowed his eyes. _His eyesight was excellent._

-Other schools? - he asked. - Do you want to team up with someone?

-Charlie Potter arrives this year. Dumbledore will begin to stir. We need to get our children out. We need a school that will accept the Slytherins as their own and protect them. This is the maximum for a couple of years. During this time, we will build a building, hire people.

Sith took one of the documents.

-Iceland. Few know about the school there. It is a small academy in fact, but strong. It is run by the Callahans. You and Bishop met Esdras Callahan, right?

Regulus furrowed his eyebrows. The name sounded familiar.

-Sale of children, - Sith prompted.

-Ah, - Black remembered. - I remember him. He worried about us when we ran after the criminals. It was near the borders of Ireland. Why was he there if he was from Iceland?

-Tracking the wizard. The one that Bishop finished off afterwards. But Iceland's Ministry of Magic is a little different. It works with the Muggle authorities more closely than others. Therefore, they have more opportunities. They scrutinize Ministry staff and academy students. Their safety is all there. The mages from there are extremely strong. The Callahans are generally a very old and influential family. Not only in Iceland.

-This is a good place, - Reggie mused. - Esdras was furious when he saw the condition of the children. Is the whole family like that? - Sith nodded. - Slytherin's families are very rich. We can pay for the expansion of the academy if they take our house.

-We need to check everything, - Vairok licked his lips. - I'm in, of course.

-Vlad is already in England. I'll tell Severus. Let's start then.  
_______________________________________________

Severus nodded to Minerva and Filius as he walked into Albus's office. They smiled.

-Welcome back, Severus. I read the books that you wrote in these five years, - shared Minerva. - This is literally a breakthrough in potions.

-Thanks, Minerva. It turned out to be a fun experience.

Albus settled down at the table.

-My boy, you look good. I see your rest has been good for you, - he said good-naturedly.

-If only you hadn't sent him to look for the Dark Lord, - Flitwick snorted. _Auch._

Dumbledore coughed.

-It was a necessity, Filius. Severus, are you making progress?

-Whole zero, - he answered evenly. - The Death Eaters have officially stopped searching. They declared the Dark Lord dead among themselves.

Albus almost choked on the lemon drops. Pomona nodded.

-That was to be expected. He couldn't survive.

-Remus told you that the werewolves don't believe in his return,- Minerva snapped irritably.

Severus wondered how many times they had spoken about this topic before.

-Did Lupin have any success? - he asked after all.

-Not really, - Albus sighed. - The werewolves really said so. Remus thought they trusted him, but three years ago they forbade him from approaching their packs. When he tried to approach one, he was attacked. They seemed to want to know what he knew, so they let him come closer.

-And he laid it all out, - Severus snorted.

-This is not a job for Remus, - Flitwick winced. - The werewolves never considered him one of their own.

That's putting it mildly. Severus asked Fenrir about him. He said that he was going to bite Lyall Lupin for insulting and attacking werewolves, but little Remus jumped out of the bushes at him. Greyback was unable to control himself because of the full moon, so he bit the boy. At least Lyall stopped attacking werewolves after that.

-Charlie's coming in this year, - Albus changed the subject. - Tom will probably attack him. - The teachers groaned. - I know what you are thinking, but we cannot rule out this possibility. I suspect he wants the Flamels' Philosopher's Stone. Nicholas refused to give up the stone for protection, but assured me that he would hide it securely. He offered to pretend to give the stone to deceive Tom.

-You wanted to bring the Immortality Stone to Hogwarts? - Severus arched an eyebrow as the others retreated in shock. - And let him know about it, no less. Do you want Hogwarts closed?

-Don't be so pessimistic, Severus, - Albus squirmed. - We'll secure the fake stone well. If Tom comes after him, he will be trapped. This will also distract his attention from Charlie.

-You are crazy? - Filius asked bluntly. - Not to mention that you want to hire Sirius and James again. You yourself will be fired after this.

-I only want to hire one of them, - the director corrected. - Charlie will be calmer if someone from his family is here.

-You can't say that about the others, - Severus hissed. - I warned you what would happen if one of my snakes got hurt.

Albus flinched. He himself was not eager to hire Sirius and James. But they did not want to let the boy go alone. _What if something happens?_ They worried that the Slytherins would try to take revenge on him for what the men themselves had done. When will they grow up?

-Do you even remember Harry? - Prince squinted. - He should have entered this year too. Shouldn't you worry that people will remember this?

The staff looked grimly at the director. They never forgave him for the boy's death. Albus hunched over. He really wanted the best. He didn't want it to end like this. He would have told Harry the truth, prepared him to meet Tom. Told about the Horcruxes when the time comes. Now he needs to somehow prepare Charlie. If only Sirius and James hadn't spoiled him like that.  
___________________________________________________

Severus told the Death Eaters about the stone at the meeting. Marvolo shook his head.

\- He's totally nuts. It's easier to get at Hogwarts than at Flamels.

-The defense he's put in is weak, - Severus winced. - If desired, the student will pass. Perhaps this is a test for the younger Potter.

-He's totally nuts," Lucius muttered. - It's good that Flameli was denied him.

Severus did not mention that it was Reggie who wrote to Flamels and attached newspaper clippings with the Harry Potter story. They were clearly not happy with Albus's antics.

Greyback sucked in air.

-You smell like a beast. And not weak.

-A friend of my friend. - Severus wasn't sure what Vairok was. _But he was not averse to eating raw meat._ \- I asked their advice.

Severus talked about the idea of friends of Regulus, omitting names and being a Prince. This plunged the dining room into a long silence.

-That... sounds reasonable, - Marvolo said slowly. - Before the war, I thought we could take over the Ministry. That we can hold on to power when we show that we are protecting the future of wizards, but now it is impossible. - It's his fault. - Children from our house are really despised. They spend half their time at Hogwarts arguing with the Gryffindors. A separate academy for Slytherins only.

It sounded good. Bellatrix looked at Severus hopefully.

-Can they really do it? Take all the kids?

They said a lot about Bella. But even one quarter was not true. She loved her family and friends. She could not have children because of one evil spell of Frank Longbottom, but was always ready to protect other people's children.

-Yes, - he nodded.

Slytherin tapped his fingers on the table. Nagini slid across the table, onto his shoulders. After removing the Horcrux, she seemed to have become another snake. She stopped hissing at others, and her appetite returned. Marvolo felt guilty for what he had done to his dear familiar.

-If the descendants of the founders unite, they can remove the house from Hogwarts. This is their right.

Severus tilted his head.

-We'll leave everything behind, Marvolo. Hogwarts, Britain. Start over.

The man nodded.

-It's hard. But it is necessary. We need to keep the kids safe. And then take care of Dumbledore. Destroy his reputation. So that everyone can see what the light is. The only thing. - Marvolo frowned. - Prince. He is the confidant of the Peverells. How do we find him?

Severus bit his lip. Lucius tilted his head. He knew this habit of his. Severus was nervous.

-There is a way. But I don't think this man would want to meet in person.

-He has reason, - said Marvolo. - He is the father of the heir to the Peverell and Gryffindor families. Apparently, that's how he became a proxy. It’s strange that he didn’t become Lord.

-Because he's not related to the Peverells themselves, - Severus prompted.

-Right, - he remembered. - We're from the same Slytherin line, separated three hundred years ago. He probably doesn't want to deal with me personally. Do you think you can meet him? Because of your mysterious friend?

-He doesn't want to glow, - Severus shrugged. - That's his right. Either way, we need to get ready.

Nott nodded.

-We need to check all the kids. Slytherin has the least people, most purebloods, some have no parents due to the war. We need to find good guardians. I myself am ready to take several children into the family.

The Death Eaters cheered up. Nott speaks business

-That's right, purebloods generally have one child. It was too dangerous to have several, - Narcissa mused. - We need to check the parents, draw up an exact list of those whom we will send to the academy. Some of the parents will definitely leave the country. Many wanted during the war. Once everyone sees how they treat our faculty, we can pull it off without any problems. We need to choose a country, review property. Before the story of Harry Potter's death, the Aurors sometimes made house raids. Technically, this is illegal.

-We need to point it out too, - nodded Augustus. - We have big houses, many families will fit. In fact, we already live in the same houses.

-I can check the student records at Hogwarts, - Severus nodded. - Ah, Marvolo. My friend asked about Aisha. Who is it?

-Basilisk, - he answered. - I released her while I was at Hogwarts. She accidentally killed a student then. I was already starting to get obsessed with Horcruxes, so I had no remorse about it. Aisha is tired of hiding in the dungeon. I wanted to take her, but I never did.

-I know parselmouth who can help, - Severus assured. - When we close the house, we will mention the basilisk and the fact that it was obvious. This will hit Albus.

Fenrir laughed. Marvolo nodded approvingly. _That's why he always liked Severus._ He never lost his head and always thought ahead.


	7. dispositions

-I don't know much about geography, of course, - Anet held out, - but there is clearly something wrong.

Anet, Violet, Regulus and Bishop bent over the maps, closing the bakery for a break. Violet took a couple of papers on which the Ministry of Magic was writted. 

-It's natural that there are fewer Ministries than countries, because the magical population is much inferior to the Muggle population, - she said thoughtfully. - And there are even less magic schools. Officially, there are only 11. It is there that children are sent mostly. But there are still small schools, although they do not stand out. There is one in Ireland, but it was founded not so long ago and it is small, so Irish magicians still send children to Hogwarts, even if it is in Britain.

-Force of habit, -Bishop said. - They did this even during the war, although they could have chosen a school further away. Why is Hogwarts popular at all, Reggie?

-It's hard to say, to be honest, - he thought. - It was founded a thousand years ago, it has a history, the country is very large, and its directors usually have a reputation. Great Britain is a very old country, so its history is more impressive. This is prestige. Tuition fees are average compared to other schools. But education is pretty vague. Divination, history and muggle studies are useless there now. Potions are not particularly fond of, because they equate it with Salazar Slytherin. Magical gifts, like Parseltongue, too. This heightens the tension between ignorant people and Slytherins who overcome obstacles on the way to the goal. It makes them angry. They can be understood only by the same. Those who remember what muggles did in ancient times. Those who are above all senseless fights.

-It's amazing that the war hasn't started before, - Anet frowned. - This is brought out of Britain by the Irish and nearby schools, right? Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Closest to Hogwarts.

-To the point, - Regulus muttered, checking the maps. - Norway has a Ministry, but Denmark and Sweden do not. This is considered Scandinavian. Why is the Icelandic Ministry everywhere here? What are these dots?

-First, Vlad has scribbles, not handwriting, - Bishop grumbled. - Secondly, it's because of the Callahans. They are Icelanders and Scandinavians. Iceland stands apart. This is great if they don't want to interfere with anything. Apparently, the territory of Greenland is under their tutelage.

-Like Denmark then, - pointed out Violet. - It looks like the Ministry of Norway is inferior to the Ministry of Iceland. How is the extra branch?

-On the one hand they are, on the other the ocean, - Reggie indicated. - Very thoughtful. Unlike the Netherlands. We have muggle and magical organizations just mixed.

-It's clear why there is a school in Iceland then, - Violet nodded. - If you do not search for all this purposefully, you will not know. But what do they teach if they have few students? And where are they from?

-Iceland, Denmark, a little from Sweden and Norway. Although the latter mostly go to Durmstrang. He must be somewhere in that direction.

-This is the perfect place for us, - nodded Reggie. - Who will we go to?

-Esdras Callahan. Since we know each other in absentia, - Bishop decided. - Shall we tell them how it is?

-Yes. Let's omit the part with the Horcruxes. Voldemort is dead, no matter how you look at it. Marvolo just recently entered into his rights, that's all.  
_____________________________________________________

Gadrian remained entirely in the care of the Grosso couple. The rest rushed headlong into work. The kid didn't care much. He had seen this more than once in five years. Despite the amount of work, he was always paid attention. Harry loved his father and Reggie very much, adored Anet and Violet's sweets. Friends of Regulus often brought him something. The Princes' apartment was full of picture books, toys and souvenirs.

Gadrian already knew how to read and learned to write, sticking out his tongue with zeal. He was eager to go to school in September, although he still spoke little. The healer said it was okay.

-I guess that's part of his nature now, - he explained to Severus. - Gadrian can speak and not bad for his age. But he prefers to watch. He is not interested in communicating with others, but he cannot be called unsociable. I think he will talk to children of his own age if necessary or if he finds them interesting. Does he communicate with his snake?

This is yes. Harry really spoke to Coral a lot. Severus couldn't understand him, but Vairok said that they often discussed books and animals. Reggie shrugged at this.

-I don't think it's worth worrying. I suspect this is indeed a residual injury from the Muggles. Fortunately, he does not remember them themselves. You just have to admit that he will not be sociable like Lily. Or Potter, which is good.

Severus snorted at that. That's for sure. Harry was no longer like Potter. From the word at all. The boy's hair did not stick out in all directions, although he preferred it to be cut short. He enjoyed flying on a broomstick, but he didn't have the urge to Quidditch. Or pranks.

Severus could safely leave him in France with friends and get down to business.  
____________________________________________________________

There are 54 students in Slytherin at the moment. Severus carefully checked all notes and reports. 3 was not particularly suitable for the house. And they themselves knew it. Hence, they remain for resort. 51 then.

6 were abused. 2 of them are from magical families. Light, which almost made Prince burn the papers. Parents died in the war, children were taken by relatives. _Here is the glorified light._ All 6 six will need to be taken away.

7 had no parents, only relatives or just guardians. They were all checked. 6 of the children were not needed by anyone. The Death Eaters at the Ministry quickly prepared the adoption papers. The guardians of the seventh turned out to be pureblood. And enthusiastic about the idea of a separate academy.

10 children belonged to muggle-born or neutral families. Severus and Lucius checked the families, talked to a few. The parents of six were clearly not opposed to their children studying at another house.

A total of 45 children. Plus a dozen purebloods that had to go to school this year. 55 children.  
__________________________________________________________

Marvolo removed the Dark Mark from his supporters. He gave a new one to the closest. Small hourglass on the right side. The new mark made it possible to feel each other and call for meetings. No pain. He gave Severus a snake pendant with the same function.

Slytherin could only blame himself that one of his most loyal people no longer wanted to wear his mark. _This is not the time to whine, Marvolo._

The new name still sounded strange on the tongue, but he liked it. It was his own.

He felt the warmth of magic from Prince when he magically asked for assistance. He was ready to help. Marvolo wanted to meet him. They had a common blood a little after 300 years, but they still came from the same family. He did not even think that he had someone left. Slytherin hoped that after all, the mysterious Prince would show himself. Perhaps when Marvolo shows that he is ready to protect the magical children, as it was before.

Now he began to study the events that happened in his absence and madness.

-You need to take an educational test, Marvolo, - Narcissa said. - A diploma is required when participating in the business of the Wizengamot. You can take it at Gringotts.

Severus looked up from the papers he was filling out next to him.

-Is it possible to take the test at Gringotts?

-Sure. This is usually done by those who, for some reason, did not study in a magic school, and those who want a diploma with higher grades. For example, for work. It just costs money in Gringotts and the tests themselves can be more difficult.

Marvolo did just that.

Charms O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
Transfiguration O  
Travology O  
Numerology O  
Study of Ancient Runes O  
Alchemy O  
Astronomy E  
History of Magic E  
Potions E

-I thought I'd be better, - muttered Marvolo, looking at the test. - I myself will have to sit down to books after the construction of the academy.

Severus and Narcissa hid smiles behind coughs.  
______________________________________________________

Marvolo shook up the entire Slytherin castle. The Gaunts did not have access to it, so all the items and even Slytherin's money remained there. The new Lord Slytherin removed all dark magic from the castle, renewed the enchantment around. He checked the books carefully. Some went to the fireplace. He put the books in Parseltongue in a separate pile. At the general meeting, he put forward an idea.

-We can turn my castle into an academy. Let's ask the goblins to help in moving the castle to another place. Even the country.

-We'll need to find a place, - thought Augustus. - Such an charms will take time.

-But we have a building now, -said Fenrir. - Although restructuring is needed there, right?

-“Yes, it's too dark there, - nodded Marvolo. - We need to rebuild it a little. Have you gathered your werewolves yet?

-They are impatient, - Greyback confirmed. - In Britain we have never been favored. There are countries where they treat us the same as people.

-There are places for werewolves in France, - Severus interjected. - They let other packs until they find a new home.

-Do you live in France now? - Lucius asked. - Your house has been empty for a long time.

-He's for cover, - explained his friend. - To keep Dumbledore out.

-Can you agree on a place? - interested Fenrir. - Is that disgusting potion that need there?"

-I can. And no. There are special houses and enchantments for full moons.  
_______________________________________________________________

Augustus checked the Ministry's records carefully. He needed to know how many pureblood families remained in Britain. Especially from the Sacred 28.

Burke and Shafiq merged with other families. Gaunt family Marvolo. The Abbot, Shacklebolt, Weasley, Fawley, Ollivander, Slughorn, Macmillan, Crouch, Longbottom kept the lights on. The rest were either neutral or Death Eaters. That is 16 families. The oldest and most influential.

Augustus took notes. It is unknown who Lords Black and Prince were. But it looks like they didn't support Dumbledore at all. If subtract the 16 families mentioned and children without guardians, then there are about 28 families. Ironically. Only 2 Muggle families. 18 purebloods. They will not have problems with moving families and children.  
_______________________________________________________________

Severus, Regulus and Sith checked the entire Ravenclaw library. Books on parseltongue in one pile, in a foreign language in another.

-It is necessary to make copies of books. Let's make a library at the academy, - Severus said. - Some of these books can be released on behalf of the Ravenclaw Lord.

-Better outside Britain, - Reggie remarked. - This will show that the heirs are finally disillusioned with Hogwarts.

-Speaking of that, - Sith leaned against the rack. - Have you thought about taking Hogwarts for yourself? To redo everything there?

-We wanted it during the war, - Prince admitted. - Create a department in the Ministry to check muggleborns. So that there are no cases of abuse. Introduce new subjects and good staff to Hogwarts. We were opposed even in this. Only then did the war begin. It's a shame to give up everything. But I'm afraid we will no longer be successful in this.

-I see no point in trying, - Regulus shrugged. - We save our children and wash our hands. Why should we care about the rest after all? We don't owe them anything. They wanted to get rid of the Slytherins, right? So they got rid of it.  
_____________________________________________________________

Bishop and Reggie went to Esdras' office. He recognized them immediately. Regulus's gray hair might have contributed to this, though. When they explained the reason for their arrival, Esdras called the rest of the family. His wife and her three brothers. The Callahans spent some time researching newspapers and information about Slytherin.

-We've heard about the war in Britain, - Theodora nodded.- Fortunately, this did not reach the scale of the war with Grindelwald. Then more than one country suffered.

-This is a story with a child, - Esdras bared his teeth. - I can't believe it. It is clear that all these excuses for protection are just nonsense. The boy was a parselmouth, right?

Yes, his father was not very hiding his disgust, - confirmed Regulus.

Bayon narrowed his eyes as he scanned the notes.

-I heard about Salazar Slytherin. A very impressive wizard. In fact, he didn't do anything. He left Hogwarts himself, this attitude to him worries me. All the negativity about those who are stronger and more influential was simply dumped on him. This is exactly what pureblood wizards are. They were related to each other, so they have impressive states and strength.

-And it continues, - snorted Kronos. - I remember Minister Fudge. He's still a worm. He is only attracted by money. And this Dumbledore is attracted to power, obviously.

Zephyr looked at Regulus.

-So you are Lord Black? Everything was neatly arranged.

-Yes, the others don't know yet. I think I'll tell them later. Our main concern now is children.

-And not without reason, - Theodora said gloomily. - They are in danger. Maybe not physically, but mentally for sure. This old man wants to hire the idiots who sent the kids to the infirmary again? - The Callahans bristled. - Not in this life. We will accept all your students, even if we need to make room.

-Since we're all influenced, we don't mind paying for the expansion for them, - Reggie said. - We need your help until we find a good place for our own academy.

-Why not here? - Bayon squinted. - In fact, our academy is a castle. We can unite. Slytherin Academy isn't a bad name. We'll add staff and subjects when we're done.

Bishop and Reggie looked at each other.

_They are telling the truth._

_Interesting. But the idea is not bad._

_Moving the castle will take time._

-Students can settle down while we are working on the castle, - nodded Reggie. - But you really don't mind?

-The safety of students is the main thing. The name is not important to us. It is knowledge that is valued at the academy, so we have different directions. We also have parselmouths.

Bishop picked up the list of teachers.

_Potions, Litiya Strautz. Exploring Magical and Muggle Creatures, Ilya Karoo. Martial Arts, Solo Ladvick. Jurisprudence, Quito Bolder. Healing, Dietrich Klein. Alchemy, Ditro Santiago. Charms, Roy Wan. History, Bayon Callahan. Herbology, Diego Nelle. Archeology, Kelt Volkov. Art, Lita Moralez. Librarian, Katrin Colt. Medic, August Reknock. Astrology, Maria Colt. Curse-Breaking, Ikar Kunaev. Foreign languages, Noah Ladvick._

-Noah Ladvick? Your acquaintance with Vairok? - Bishop recalled.

-Vairok almost knocked him down while hunting, - Reggie grinned. - And he only bombarded us with questions about the inscriptions on the slabs that we dug up in that place.

-He's like that, - Bayon nodded.

-When Severus finally gets rid of Albus, he can come to the academy, - Bishop remarked. - Two potions masters in a school like this wouldn't hurt.

-It will come in handy. I read his books, - the headmaster of the academy smiled. - But why is he with Dumbledore?

-The old idiot thinks Sev is a spy, - Regulus grinned. - He will watch their actions after our trick. We want to finish everything in a couple of years, so that he doesn't curse anyone there. I certainly wouldn't have held back.

-Same, - Zephyr grumbled. - Our education begins on October 2. There is time to prepare everything.  
_______________________________________________________

The abused children happily went with their new guardians. The purebloods did everything without noise. Augustus made new notes in the paper.

Due to the war and constant tension, many wizards never left Britain, although many wanted to. Now they have a chance.

Of the 43 families of Slytherins, 4 moved to America. 2 to Germany. 1 to Australia. 2 to Sweden. 2 to Denmark. This was done by the Muggleborn's guardians and neutral families, who were happy to be out of the war and still send the kids for a worthwhile education. Everyone wins. _Except for Dumbledore._. 3 have lived in Ireland before.

The Malfoys, Goyles, Crabbs, Lestranges, Carrows, Travers and Notts acquired property in France. Marvolo bought a large meeting house in Marseille. Another 5 families moved to Denmark. 3 to Sweden. The remaining 14 families will be in Britain for now. Although they lived either in the Malfoy English mansion or with Avery.

Augustus threw the notes into the fireplace. They finished with this case. All major Death Eaters will live in France and Denmark. Many pulled their funds from the Ministry, the press and Hogwarts, which they supported financially. Not more. The light despised them so much, but was not averse to using their money? Let's look at them now.  
____________________________________________________

The Callahans quickly added rooms to the academy. Of course, Prince and Slytherin donated money for the expansion, but all this money went only to the students. Marvolo's supporters liked this very much.

In August, the children were already sent there. They had more than a month before classes, but they got to know the teachers and the area.

-Do you allow students to stay for the summer? - Reggie asked Bayon.

-Sure. Some don't have families or just want to stay in Iceland, so we have a separate home for these children in Kopavogur.

In Iceland, werewolves were also treated well. Children of the Fenrir's packs could attend the academy. As it turned out, there were enchanted houses near the school for such occasions.

-We have different students. Not only humans, - explained Bayon.

Fenrir was particularly happy about this. Marvolo bought an area in Iceland so the werewolves could build a home there. Greyback sent children and several adults there. The rest have moved to France so far. Reggie and Severus found a good place there.  
________________________________________________________

-When will we release the information? And in what order? - Vairok asked.

-By the end of August, - Severus replied.

Regulus drummed on his mug.

-Problem in what order.

Bishop exhaled cigarette smoke.

-First the decision of the heirs. Numbers 27?

-This will shake Hogwarts, - Severus chuckled. - Then we will send notifications about the withdrawal of students from Hogwarts.

-After the press, - Vairok grinned. - I already took the basilisk from the castle. She was ecstatic to finally get out into the light.

-She got a special place at the academy, - Reggie snorted. - Karoo was beside himself with happiness.

It turned out that the basilisks had extra eyelids to hide their deadly gaze, so the students could even walk up to her. For such a giant snake, Aisha turned out to be very gentle.

\- She only killed 50 years ago, right? Before that, she was not released. Why did Salazar leave her there?

-She was one of the guardians of Hogwarts, - Vairok explained. - She said that even though Salazar was gone, he wanted to protect the children. The rest of the guardians have already died. But she was locked in a dungeon. She thinks it was due to the release of magic that happened when the founders enchanted the castle before they died. Salazar's heirs never found her. And there were very few of those who had the gift.

-Will you write it down? Let's put it in the newspapers.  
____________________________________________________

The Hogwarts staff was quietly finishing preparations for the start of the school year when Hogwarts shook from the base to the very towers. Severus grabbed the wall, muffling his smile. _Marvolo asked magic to shut down Slytherin House._


	8. begin

Albus watched in disbelief as the charms crumbled around Hogwarts. The magic that still remained from the days of the founders has completely disappeared.

-How is it possible? - Minerva whispered.

Severus tilted his head as if listening.

-The magic in the Slytherin part of the castle has disappeared. I noticed that all the Slytherin banners were torn. The house ceased to exist.

Pomona looked at him with big eyes.

-How?..

-The heirs can do this all together, - Filius said quietly.

-Heirs? - Pomfrey asked. - Someone stayed? And why did they do this?

-The Peverells, - Albus muttered. - They are the heirs of Gryffindor, but Tom was the heir to Slytherin.

-That could be done by _living_ heirs, Albus, - Severus sighed. - Those that remained. Do Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have them?

Dumbledore tried to find out, of course. Hufflepuff is gone. Ravenclaw has only one left. From the Prince family. The name was sealed. Albus didn't have time to do anything else.

Almost all Slytherins were taken out of school by their parents. There are only nine left. They had to be resort. The torn Slytherin flags were removed, as was the fourth dining table.

-Did you know about this, Severus? - Flitwick asked.

-Not about all. Many purebloods are disappointed with Hogwarts. Some have long wanted to leave. Since the Dark Lord is dead, they have a chance.

The students were shocked by the news. Someone was happy. But someone was upset. Severus just became a professor of potions, to which he shrugged.

-It's easier for me. I no longer need to separate the arguing Slytherins and Gryffindors. Shouldn't you be happy, Albus?

He didn't know what to think. He tried to contact the parents of the departed students. They rudely told him to stay behind. _Rejoice, no Slytherins._ The Ministry was equally shocked. But they also did not have time to take anything.

At the beginning of the school year, headlines rocked Britain.

_The heirs of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw closed the Slytherin House at Hogwarts._

_The heirs of the founders left Hogwarts._

_The most influential pureblood wizarding families left Britain._

_The heirs of the founders took the monster from the Slytherin Chamber of Secrets from Hogwarts._

_The monster from the Chamber of Secrets turned out to be a basilisk, one of the guardians of Hogwarts._

And these are the most basic ones.

 _Basilisk. So obvious!_ Why wasn't the Chamber of Secrets found earlier? Why didn't anyone guess the essence of the beast? Old records of the events of Hogwarts were found, where it was clearly stated that the Slytherin Basilisk was one of the guardians of Hogwarts. Salazar left him to protect the magical children. The entrance was on the third floor, where a student died 50 years ago. Why didn’t it all figure out even then?

There was evidence from goblins indicating that the heir to Gryffindor and the heir to Slytherin are the same person. Heir to two enemies? Everyone suddenly remembered that Godric and Salazar were originally friends. So this is Lord Peverell. _Whose heir did Dumbledore and the Potters kill._

There was mention in the press that Sirius Potter was hired by Hogwarts in August. _Again._ He encouraged the Gryffindors to send two Slytherins to the hospital wing when he was first hired.

The press also had memories of students. Including memories of the Potters. How they were ignored in class and sent to the infirmary. How Charlie Potter ran around Hogwarts, screaming that he would kill all the dark wizards there. How the Gryffindors bullied the Slytherins and didn't let them learn. How Dumbledore and the other teachers let them get away with it, and take points off Slytherin. How Dumbledore welcomed the werewolf Lupin to Hogwarts, rumored to have nearly killed a Slytherin student.

-Don't look at me, Albus, - Severus snorted. - You took an oath of silence from me.

_What's so surprising about the Slytherin students leaving school? That the heirs of the founders closed the faculty completely and took away the magic of their ancestors?_

The staff was torn between yelling at Dumbledore and self-flagellation. How could they let the students down like that? Where were they looking? Did they really neglect the students because they studied in Slytherin?

Amelia and Alastor searched the school with the Aurors. Summoned the goblins and the unspeakable. They found many dark artifacts and illegal potions. Removed the curse from the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position that was barely holding up. Enchanted the school grounds with new charms.

The newspapers surfaced information about child abuse. Their testimonies and memories. The Auroras are back. Bones screamed at Albus for a long time. _Why did you send them back in Merlin's name?!_ All students were examined by St. Mungo's healers. They found more than a dozen students who were abused. Poppy drank soothing potions while the teachers nearly gutted Dumbledore. These students were sent for treatment, and their guardians began to be checked by employees of the Ministry.

Almost all teachers received howlers and angry letters. Severus made tea with whiskey several times for Minerva and Pomona. He himself did not receive any letters, fortunately. First, he hasn't taught for five years. Secondly, he was from Slytherin, whose students left the school. Albus got the worst of it. His office already smelled of burnt paper. Sirius got it too. He was not fired just because the others were not up to him. Charlie Potter and his dad got the same. Their tirades about Slytherins, dark wizards and pranks already pissed off everyone they could.

Charlie Potter managed to lose 120 points in one September and take Gryffindor into the minus. Pranks, pompous tirades, hooliganism in the classroom. He hit Ravenclaw when he ignored his tales of how Charlie saved the world from the Dark Lord. Flitwick took 50 points from Charlie, assigned him to Filch's assistant for a week, and contacted James. _Once again, James, and he will be punished for the rest of the year._

The Ministry itself received a bunch of howlers on the topic of not fulfilling its duties. They also had problems with funding. Various stationery, brooms, informers, office furnishings and more. All of this was partly entrusted to voluntary donations. Like Hogwarts, by the way. The Hogwarts scholarships were actually pureblood money donated to provide outstanding students. All this was canceled. The main pureblood families who donated money left Britain altogether. The rest of the purebloods were not so influential. Especially the Weasleys.

Severus knew that Albus had paid for the education of the children of his beloved light familys with scholarship money. And Charlie. This was revealed when Amelia demanded an audit of Hogwarts. Severus and Pomona sat for half an hour with the fluffy earpieces on their ears because Flitwick and McGonagall were _furious._

\- This is not charity, Albus!

-With this money, students were supposed to study and go to prestigious jobs! How many wizards could help the world of magic advance!

-And why did you pay for Charlie Potter's education?!

-You know James is in trouble, - Albus sighed wearily. He looked at Severus and Pomona's headphones with a bit of envy.

-This is his problems! He has money. If he hadn't spent so much, he would not have spoiled his son so much!

Albus sighed again. He thought so himself. James constantly updated himself and his son brooms, clothes, bought Charlie what he wanted. The boy loved sweets and was already noticeably gaining weight. They did not know how to manage money at all.

-And the Potters are still complaining about losing their fortune, - Aurora pointed out. - Although it's not even their money.

Severus lifted one earpiece.

-What will you and the Weasleys do? There are now four of them at school. A senior can still pass on a scholarship, but the rest is a problem.

Albus had to send the money he paid for the kids' education back to the scholarships. Percy was really able to pass the exam for this. For education, at least for a couple of years, Fred, George and Ron Molly and Arthur somehow found funds. James paid for his son with complaints.

The story of Harry came up again, just as Severus had predicted. Charlie was often ignored by other students. _He annoyed many._

The story of Harry came up again, just as Severus had predicted. Charlie was often ignored by other students. He annoyed many. When he angered someone, he was even cursed several times. Sirius tried to deal with the culprits, but got a mountain of howlers. Everyone knew that he, too, was to blame for the death of his godson.

It was funny, but Severus really wanted to just sit down in the "Coffee Dream" and enjoy the view with a cup of coffee. He was only able to escape home a couple of times due to all this commotion. _And the Aurors had not yet found the Cerberus, which Albus had hidden during their arrival._


	9. continuation

-I spotted a rat in Diagon Alley, - Vairok said.

Reggie looked up from his laptop. Vairok was there in August.

-Pettigrew? - He nodded. - Is there a reason you say it now?

-I was going to do it myself, but I have to go to Peru. He poses as a Weasley pet.

Bishop whistled. Regulus removed his glasses.

-Cute. I'll tell Severus.  
______________________________________________________

By October, Slytherin Castle was moved to Iceland. He and the academy were brought together. They made classes in the academy castle, and bedrooms in the Slytherin castle. The teachers have expanded the library. Parseltongue books have taken a separate place. In addition to Professor Klein, five more students turned out to be parselmouths, plus two studied parseltongue without ability. They decided to name the school _Salazar Academy_ , as a tribute to Salazar Slytherin. Many people were interested in his work on potions and transfiguration. 

Severus decided to publish books from the Ravenclaw library in France. He sent copies of many books to the Academy. Regulus made copies of the Blacks' books and sent them to school too. Students and teachers were delighted. All of these books contributed to the creation of a new werewolf potion. Fully mind-retaining on a full moon, delicious tasting, with not-so-rare ingredients. This was easier to prepare than wolfsbane potion and cost much less. This was prepared for students free of charge, at the expense of the Academy.

New and old students quickly found common ground. No quarrels, screams about dark wizards, points and curses in the corridors. Pleasant communication, board games and study. The professors helped everyone, gave advice, answered questions and explained everything in detail. The Slytherins were delighted. Seeing such clear enjoyment of the lessons, the teachers of the Academy became more and more angry with the professors of Hogwarts. _How could they bring children to such a state?_ Everyone saw how at the very beginning the arrived students were tense and kept in groups. _In case of an attack._ Parselmouths students were the first to get acquainted with them. This noticeably relaxed the "children of Salazar", as the Slytherins were fondly called.

The parents were happy that their children could finally breathe peacefully within the walls of the school. Marvolo was furious that Dumbledore allowed all this. _He will still pay._

Severus caught Pettigrew and brought him to the general meeting in a cage.

-What should we do with him? - Jugson asked gloomily. - He will turn us all in if they catch him.

-No, if we work with his memory, - handed Rabastan. - He can take on the murder of Igor.

-Sorry? - Severus frowned.

-Dumbledore can remember that for you, - Bellatrix replied. - Pettigrew might say that you defamed yourself to protect those the Aurors were chasing at the time. At Dumbledore's insistence, no proof.

Severus leaned back in his chair. After Fenrir's story and all the help that Severus and his "friend with a gift" had provided, he was again treated with respect. He wasn't sure what to do with it. Too many years have passed. But the Death Eaters and Marvolo clearly wanted to mend their relationship again.

-He can, - Prince said finally. - Although he hushed everything up. He still clings to me, even when I said I had no one to spy on. The question is when should we use the rat?

-We need to think about it, - Marvolo admitted. - Who pointed to him?

-Vairok. Who Fenrir sensed on me, - Severus replied. The werewolf perked up. - He’s not human, obviously, but I have no idea who he is exactly.

Narcissa put her hands on the table.

-I saw the library at the Academy. There were Blacks books.

Bella froze.

-Blacks? They were sent by the one to whom Arcturus bequeathed everything?

-Probably. Looks like he's working with Ravenclaw. Or is it he himself.

Severus felt sadness. Cissy and Bella missed Regulus a lot, and not only them. _But will they accept him now?_  
_____________________________________________________________

Vairok scanned the papers in Regulus's loft. _Papers everywhere._

-Where should I put vegetables now?

Vlad pointed to the windowsill without getting up from the floor. Reggie covered his head with a pillow.

-We need to destroy Dumbledore's reputation, - he said dully. - Who has ideas?

-Feelings for Grindelwald. - Bishop.

-Tom Riddle's past and child abuse. - Sith.

-Lies about the chosen one. - Vlad.

-Screams about the Dark Lord. - Vairok.

-Great. What's the order?

Good question. Severus entered with Gadrian in his arms. The boy waved all his plush dragon.

-How is Harry's school? - Richter asked.

-Fine, - Severus replied. - He sometimes talks to others. At least they are not afraid of Coral.

The serpent hissed from the boy's neck.

-They don't give a reason to frighten them, - translated Vairok. - What's with Hogwarts?

Severus grimaced.

-Aurors will be there for the holidays. Cerberus has already been seen. Albus didn't even tell the staff about him.

As looked into the water.  
__________________________________________________

Alastor nearly knocked down the headmaster's office door.

-Completely crazy?!

Minerva's exact words a couple of seconds earlier. Severus massaged his temples. Poppy next to him didn't even open her eyes, holding her head. A lot happened between September and December.

Charlie Potter kept losing points. Gryffindor was constantly in the minus on points. Charlie took Ron Weasley as his toady. Both became frequent guests of the infirmary. Their tirades about dark wizards and pranks infuriated _everyone._ They were either ignored or cursed. Even the ghosts raged. The idiots caused Neville to fall from his broom and break his leg. The boy's grandmother almost ripped James apart.

With no Slytherins around, the Gryffindors started bullying other houses. Sirius taught them pranks again. _Hufflepuff's patience ran out._ When one of them finished in the infirmary, the Hufflepuffs filed a collective complaint with the Ministry. Straight to Amelia. Sirius was thrown out with a scandal and he was fined. Minerva has banned all students in her house from participating in Quidditch matches. As soon as one of the Gryffindors approached the students of another house, wands were aimed at him. Ghosts always hovered around and reported to teachers. Peeves started pranking the lion house. In short, Gryffindor has become the least favorite house in the school.

Then Charlie and Ron went to the third floor. Frightened by the Cerberus, fired the spell and fell into its chains. The beast was free. He injured three dozen students until Severus hit him with Avada. Students require medical and psychological help. The staff informed Amelia.

Now Pomfrey sat holding her head. Pomona for the heart. Aurora dripped firewhiskey into her and Severus's tea. Flitwick and McGonagall were fuming. The newly hired Remus stood like a pale shadow in the corner.

-What the Merlin, Albus?! - Alastor snapped. - Why is there a Cerberus at Hogwarts?!

Before Dumbledore could open his mouth, Minerva exploded.

-You left this beast to guard the stone?! From a dead Dark Lord in a school full of living children?!

-It's just a little misunderstanding, - the director said soothingly. - Fluffy was securely locked.

-He was released by two freshmen!

Severus drained his mug of tea in one gulp. _He was beginning to understand why Reggie and his colleagues drank straight from the bottles._ Aurora looked longingly at the bottle of firewhiskey.

-What kind of stone? - Moody did not understand.

Minerva briefly explained the situation. Albus hunched over under Alastor's gaze.

-Are you kidding me?!

-It will tell you for sure if Tom is alive, - Dumbledore tried to explain.

-How exactly? - Alastor hissed. - All those who were considered his supporters left the country! They took the children and ran away. Not from him. _From you._

Albus flinched. He still couldn't believe it. There were no more Slytherins. The house itself no longer existed. And there were even more problems at Hogwarts now.  
______________________________________________________________

All medical bills had to be paid personally to Albus. The Ministry ordered him to remove the fake stone and defenses around. _A freshman can handle this!_ By January, the story of the Dark Lord's past and some of the other children who were abused were in the press. Amelia almost breathed fire. _You could have prevented all this!_ Since Albus was not yet a director, nothing could be done to him. But this did not stop the next stream of angry letters.  
_______________________________________________________________

Fortunately, Christmas went by without incident. Severus spent him in France with Gadrian. Reggie and Bishop on a mission in the desert. _What a job, honestly._

The Death Eaters met together in Marseilles. The ex-Slytherins from the Academy were happy. They could study in peace and enjoy their holidays. Some of them stayed there for the holidays because they wanted to see Iceland. The teachers assured the parents that they were always carefully looked after.  
_____________________________________________________________

-So he hired a spineless werewolf, - said Vairok when he returned from Peru. - What's next?

-We'll see. I wonder if he really gave up the idea with the stone?

Severus sank into a chair while Harry skimmed with enthusiasm in the sketchbook.

-I doubt it. He'll try something at the end of the year.  
________________________________________________________________

Albus sighed heavily, clearing the ash from the table. He has already lost count of how many howlers he has received since this August. Why didn't everything go according to plan?

He planned to train Harry until the time came. There was no way to extract Voldemort's soul from him. The boy even got the ability to talk to snakes! But Tom had to die. _For the Greater Good._ Harry would have understood, Albus was sure of that. After all, this is his fate.

But Harry died. Killed by Muggles. Albus didn't want that at all. He just wanted the boy to be _flexible_. A little harsh upbringing didn't hurt anyone.

Only Charlie is left. Barely stronger than a squib and spoiled to the core. How did James allow this? Charlie only bragged about how he saved the world as a child, ate sweets and played the fool. How could he be a savior?

The Slytherins are gone. All. The most powerful and wealthy pureblood families stopped supporting the Ministry and Hogwarts. _They didn't have to do it._ Cornelius was beside himself. Albus knew that he was being given bribes, that he was pocketing some of the Ministry's funds. Some families left Britain altogether. Albus learned that several had moved to France and Denmark. He tried to make inquiries in Denmark, as it is a small country. _But Kronos Callahan arrived at the British Ministry and with a cold smile said not to go into their territory with their problems._

The British Ministry had no right to harass families who had left. The remaining dark families in England lived together, it seems. The press mentioned raids on their homes after the war. All of this made the Ministry look bad.

Severus said he no longer communicates with the Death Eaters. He has changed noticeably. Became calmer, or something. He did not speak maliciously, did not take points. But it became clear how earlier it helped in his subject. Previously, students were afraid to make unnecessary movement in his class. Now they were not afraid to commit them and their carelessness sent someone to the infirmary every month. Severus just shrugged. _Not my concern. My students are not here._ Severus saw no reason to stay at Hogwarts, but so far he did. Albus was grateful. Tom would probably contact him without the other Death Eaters. And everyone will finally see that Albus was right.

The lack of a Slytherin house made Gryffindor the least popular house. Albus hadn't even noticed how often Gryffindors had gotten into arguments before. Sirius again taught the children pranks and one again ended up in the hospital wing. Hufflepuffs didn't hold back. Wrote to Amelia. Albus was already getting scared when she showed up. Sirius was rightly kicked out of office. Dumbledore was angry with him himself.

Minerva was furious. She banned her house from playing Quidditch. Now Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff played together out of interest. The students of these houses kept their wands at the ready if the Gryffindors approached them. The ghosts watched everything closely. Even Peeves took up arms against the lions. Little by little, the Gryffindors began to understand their mistake, but nothing could be fixed. _Other students didn't trust them._

Then there was an incident with Fluffy. Albus nearly choked when he saw blood in the hallway. Thank Merlin, Severus made it before anyone died. All students expected a full recovery, but nightmares were provided for them for a long time.

Albus thought he might not have held back and yelled at Charlie and his friend for this if others hadn't yelled at him. The staff and parents were in a towering rage. Hagrid was forbidden to have pets. He was torn between sadness and guilt.

There is also a story about Tom's past. How did they know? It wasn't all that bad. All disagreements in any family can be resolved. He was sure of it.

All his plans went down the drain. Charlie was not a savior, no one liked him, he took Gryffindor to the minus on points. Albus had to do something urgently. He decided not to remove the fake stone. Tom will probably come for him or Charlie. He also needed to find the heirs of the founders.

He knew there were two of them. Peverell and Prince. Tom couldn't be Peverell. He did not know anything about it, and he did not have a body. But Lord Peverell was angry over Harry's death. Prince remained. If only Albus convinced him to help the light. After all, he probably helped Peverell because of the story with the boy, nothing more.


	10. part of the truth

Anet and Violet at Violet's parents. Reggie at work. The pendant is heating up. Severus sighed. He should have told the rest of the Death Eaters already. At least a part. Prince gathered Gadrian. A couple of toys and books. And he crossed over to Marseille. Draco and Theodore met them immediately.

-Severus, do you have a child? - the blond child widened his eyes.

A wheeze came from the dining room. Severus sighed.

-Indeed. This is Gadrian. - He waved the dragon. - He rarely speaks.

Coral climbed out from under the boy's shirt and hissed. Nagini instantly crawled around the corner. Gadrian hissed something. A huge snake followed them into the dining room.

-I wish Vairok was here, - Severus sighed. - I do not speak parseltongue.

-They greeted each other, - Marvolo said, dumbfounded watching them. - Do you have a son?

-Obviously.

Severus sat down in a chair, placing his son on his lap. Coral and Nagini hissed among themselves.

-Rats, - Harry said, waving the toy.

-Do they want to dine? - Severus asked. The boy nodded. - Coral, go.

The snakes immediately crawled away somewhere. Narcissa leaned towards Severus.

-How old is he?

-Seven.

Lucius sat closer. Gadrian eyed the Malfoys carefully, looked at Bella.

-Peach? - he asked his father. _Reggie?_

-It is, - Severus smiled slightly. - Let's leave it to him. - Harry nodded gravely.

-And where?..

-She's dead, - Prince replied quietly.

Marvolo swallowed.

-I thought you... - He hesitated.

-Loved Lily as a sister.

Gadrian waved the dragon at Draco's gaze. He came closer.

-Uncle Sev, can we play?

Severus squinted.

-Read him about animals.

Draco's eyes lit up. He himself adored magical creatures. Gadrian hugged his backpack and walked with Draco, grabbing Theodore's arm. As soon as the children were gone, everyone turned to Severus.

-Seriously? - asked Rabastan. - And you didn't say it earlier?

-And parselmouth, - said Rodolphus.

-It's hereditary. The gene was not passed on to me.

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

-It's you, right? You got rid of your father's blood. You are the Prince.

Severus sighed. Narcissa's eyes widened. Marvolo looked no better.

-So you and Marvolo?.. - Fenrir looked at their Lord. - That's why you can fly like Marvolo.

-We both have air magic, - Severus nodded.

Marvolo exhaled, afraid to choke on the news. Severus really had the same ability. It always amazed Slytherin when he could still think clearly. _As if they were connected._ Because they are related. They have a common family line. Severus is the father of his heir. _It's like their common child._ The damn werewolf grinned knowingly.

-So you have a common child.

Severus kicked him under the table as others snorted.

-He's usually with my friends, but everyone's busy right now.

-You can leave him with us, - Narcissa frowned. - I know our relationship was shaken after the war, but...

-I know, Cissi, - Prince smiled weakly, squeezing her hand.

-So you're a Peverell proxy, - Lucius drawled. - And Lord Ravenclaw?

Severus nodded. Narcissa looked into the fire in the fireplace.

-I'm not Black, - Prince confirmed.

-But do you know who he is? - she almost whispered. Severus looked sadly into her eyes. - He doesn't want to show up, does he? - Cissy sighed. - Since Arcturus decided so, so be it. Maybe someday.

Severus was honestly unsure. Reggie is not someone whose actions can be predicted. _He never regrets his choice._  
________________________________________________________________

Reggie cracked his neck while Bishop used magic to remove sand from their belongings.

-Rat time?

-Why not.

Vlad got into the car.

-It is done. Bast told us to go back to headquarters.

Regulus checked his phone.

-Sev told them.

-Have they suspected yet? The scar is not visible due to the sealing, but the mystery will emerge.

-Marvolo likes Severus, - Reggie chuckled slightly. - It has always been. He was terribly jealous of Lily, although he hid it. I think only he will guess. Ultimately.

-And about you? - Vlad asked darkly. - It would be nice to get rid of that idiot.

Regulus tapped on the steering wheel. Much time has passed. _They are no longer brothers._  
___________________________________________________________

The Auroras caught Peter Pettigrew. Under serum, he confessed to several murders, including the murder of Igor Karkarov, and where he had been all these years and in what form. He was thrown into Azkaban's cell, enchanted by the Animagus.

Sirius and James were fined for never registering their Animagus forms. Remus was fired. _You're lucky Severus Snape didn't press charges._ The Weasleys were sent to the healers to see if Pettigrew could do anything for them. More howlers fell on Dumbledore's head.

Minerva may soon have a hoarse throat, Pomona joked grimly after Pettigrew's trial. Aurora no longer hid the firewhiskey from the table in the staff room. _They had a feeling that they would need it soon._  
___________________________________________________________

The window in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office flew out of the frame with a clang. Pomona and Severus exchanged glances. _They need more powerful headphones._

Albus did not remove the stone from Hogwarts and even reduced its defense by half. Charlie and Ron managed to draw Hermione Granger into their _adventures,_ since no one talked to the girl, as well as to these two. The girl boasted of her knowledge and learned about the philosopher's stone. They dashed to the stone, hearing Dumbledore's hints about the Dark Lord, but ran into Lockhart, who was hired to replace Lupin and who wanted to enrich himself by hearing about the stone from others.

Result: Ron's leg is broken, Hermione was poisoned by the potion, the mirror of Erised is damaged. Charlie and Lockhart fired spells at each other as they collided in the darkness of the room where it was. Fortunately or unfortunately, both are worthless wizards. Charlie's wand was broken, he himself had a concussion, Lockhart wiped off his own memory with his own spell. They were all found several hours later when they did not show up for dinner.

The children were sent to the infirmary. Lockhart in St. Mungo. Amelia was summoned. No one even had to tell why they contacted her.

It was the barking duo of Amelia and Minerva that knocked out the window in Dumbledore's office. Aurora silently poured alcohol into everyone's tea. Or tea into alcohol, as you look at. Nobody commented.

The only consolation for Albus was that this situation would remain at Hogwarts and the Ministry. No howlers. Even Fawkes looked tired.

And it's not even march.  
________________________________________________________

Severus put his feet on the table, disregarding decency. _He is tired_. Poppy slumped into the adjacent chair.

-My infirmary is finally empty, - she breathed. - I have never had so many patients in a school year. But it's not finished yet.

-You at least don't check it. - Severus nodded at the stack of tests. - Worst year that I can remember.

-Me too, - Flitwick said grimly. - My students hardly leave the living room of the house to study normally.

-I didn't even look at Potter's tests, - grumbled Pomona. - If Albus thinks he’ll stay here because he’s Boy-Who-Lived, then he’s very wrong.

-He bothers others, - Minerva sighed. - Recently he was thrown out of the living room of the faculty due to the fact that he pulled everyone to practical jokes. Gryffindors want to make peace with others, but what's the point?

-They screwed up themselves, be honest, Minerva, - Severus winced. - It's just that Albus can't hide now that he always covered them.

-Another story with Remus and Peter, - Filius sighed. - Albus only took that oath because you were from Slytherin. He once said that James saved you and you will definitely get along.

-By this oath I saved all these idiots, - Severus replied. - In fact, I got rid of both her and the alleged debt of life when I removed my father's blood.

-And you did the right thing, - Pomfrey nodded. - I swear by Merlin, another student hurt by them, and I curse Albus.

Flitwick looked at Severus.

-Albus is trying to find former students. Parents are not happy, judging by his appearance.

-That's putting it mildly. Soon it may go to the press. He will get it from people again.

-Are your students okay? - Poppy asked after a pause. - You know, do not you?

-They are happy. The descendants of the founders tried to find an excellent school, - Severus admitted. - The staff there is also good.

Minerva closed her eyes.

-They deserve it after all. After we let them down. Albus can say anything. But even the closure of Hogwarts would not have hit as hard as the departure of an entire house and heirs.

Flitwick nodded.

-All these stories did their job. About a dozen students have already left Hogwarts. Also this. - He nodded to the tests.

-Few people will pass exams at such a rate, - Pomona commented. - By the way, Charlie Potter came with a new wand, but it clearly does not work well.

Severus recalled that Regulus had spoken about it. _The old man clings to feathers. The wand is already useless._ What did that even mean?

-They couldn't find the right one? Is it possible?

Pomona shook her head.

-He constantly waves her and says that he will defeat evil with her. In my opinion, it is simply made of rare materials. Although it looks ordinary. It reminded me that Albus also has a new wand.

Severus snorted. Flitwick raised an eyebrow in question.

-It's the Peverell hereditary wand, - Prince explained. - It was stolen by Grindelwald. After a duel with him, Albus took her. Peverell asked the magic to return his things, obviously.

Minerva shook her head.

-Honestly.

-But the Sword of Gryffindor is still in school, - Filius frowned.

-Why does he need him? - Severus shrugged. - The sword literally screams for everything Gryffindor. The heirs are clearly not happy with Gryffindor and Hogwarts in general.

-And that's right, - muttered Pomona. - Hufflepuff has no direct heirs. The Ravenclaw and Slytherin relics they could still get back, I guess.

Technically, yes. After Severus' confession, Marvolo immediately gave him the Diadem. Naturally, he had the Locket himself. He gave the Cup to Severus too, unsure of what to do with it. Prince brought her to the "Coffee Dream". Anet and Violet took it to themselves. Neither Reggie nor Severus bothered. _What does it matter to them that there is this Cup?_ He was of no value to them, but women liked him.

No one from the staff even took notice when, a couple of days later, howlers began flying towards Albus. _Will you finally leave these students alone, for Merlin's sake?!_


	11. new blow

The phone chirped on the table. Konrad put down the papers and leaned over to him. The cameras picked up something. The sniper opened the file on the computer. Facial recognition caught Dumbledore on his way to Norway. Konrad smiled, showing his teeth. Reggie was dozing in the common room after a long mission, Bishop was on assignment. There is nothing to disturb them.  
________________________________________________

Albus dusted himself off. He didn't really like all those portkeys, but he didn't have to choose. Beauxbaton's director Olympe said there were no Hogwarts students transferred to her, although the Malfoys and several other families had moved to France. But Durmstrang was in Scandinavia. It made sense, according to Albus. The Slytherins must have moved there. Dimitri Tudor was now the director of Durmstrang. Albus did not know him personally, but heard that he was busy restoring the good name of the school, which had suffered from Gellert. Dumbledore was confident that such a person would help him.

The former students from Slytherin knew something for sure. Perhaps Albus could even convince some to return to Hogwarts. Of course, they will have to resort, but this is only for the best.

Albus sent owl director Tudor with a request to meet in Norway. They could immediately visit the parents of the students who transferred to him. After all, Denmark was not far. Albus was not sure which Ministry was in charge of Denmark. Norwegian or Icelandic. Kronos Callahan was from the second. But Dumbledore asked Cornelius to arrange a meeting with the head of Norway's Department of International Magical Cooperation, saying that this would help bring some purebred families back to Britain. Fudge willingly agreed, he clearly missed past funding. It was to this head that Albus called director Tudor.

In the office of the head of the Norwegian Department of International Magical Cooperation, four were waiting for him.

A sturdy man with steel eyes, dressed in a black and red uniform, in the manner of a military man. Albus recognized Durmstrang's style. So this is Dimitri Tudor.

A slender man with blue eyes, wearing an Aurora-like uniform. The owner of the cabinet then. Aeneas Buras.

The other two men wore Muggle jeans and sweaters. But one had exactly the same eyes as Buras. The second had a strange thing hanging behind his back. Albus seems to have seen similar things with the Muggle police. A weapon of some kind.

-Albus Dumbledore, I believe, - Tudor said.

The men in Muggle clothes didn’t even look up from the papers they were looking at.

-Right, - Albus nodded complacently. - I assume you are Dimitri Tudor and Aeneas Buras? And this?..

-My cousin and a colleague from the Muggle police organization, - Aeneas replied evenly. - I'm afraid your coming found us discussing joint operations.

-I won't take much of your time, - Albus assured. - I just want to discuss the students that have passed to you this academic year. - Demetri raised an eyebrow. - I'm sure you've heard that they are from the faculty, which in recent years has been, let's say, not the most conscientious. I hope for your help in convincing at least some that this is not a reason to leave their home and friends behind.

Dimitri looked Albus straight in the eye.

_-It's funny._ Because I have no students transferred from your school, director Dumbledore. But I heard about the closure of one of the houses of Hogwarts. And I read British newspapers.

Aeneas leaned forward. Albus had a bad feeling.

\- Judging by these newspapers, these children have no home and no friends that they left behind. Rather, they themselves were abandoned even earlier. We read other newspapers too, director Dumbledore. _What are you trying to do with these children through us?_

-It's not like that at all, - Albus tried to justify himself. - You yourself know that journalists like to embellish.

-How is the child's death? - Albus flinched. - I didn't introduce my cousin, did I? Esdras Callahan, I'm sure you've met his brother-in-law, Kronos.

Albus felt cold inside. The second blue-eyed man turned a piercing gaze on him.

-And he made himself clear then. _Don't drag your problems into our territory._ Families who have moved from Britain to Denmark are now the responsibility of our Ministry. I won't let you bother them like you did at your country, Albus Dumbledore.

-I don't need a situation that resembles that of your friend Grindelwald, - Aeneas strained, causing Dumbledore to swallow. - One hint that you are looking for children and you will _lose your head._ We will talk with Minister Fudge about the bothers of our citizens.

The atmosphere in the office was simply _icy._ The man with the Muggle weapon on his back watched Albus intently. _He's here, too, for a reason._

-You've already taken up a fair amount of our time, - Tudor said. - Be so kind as to leave this country. _And don't forget our words._  
_______________________________________________________

When Dumbledore literally ran out of the building, Konrad licked his lips.

\- He really doesn't understand refusals.

Tudor snorted.

\- Not the most conscientious, really. Children _survived,_ not studied there. This didn't even happen in my school.

Aeneas somehow hid bared teeth and looked at his cousin.

\- How are the kids?

-Good. Bayon said that their delight is still visible. If Dumbledore descends there, the teachers will gut him.

Esdras looked at Konrad.

-What are you going to do now?

He chuckled.

-Time for the story of his friendship with Grindelwald.  
______________________________________________________

-I slept through everything? - Reggie laughed.

-This is just the beginning, you know.

Vairok snorted.

-That's why you can't make a sniper angry.  
___________________________________________________________

The press described Albus' new trick the very next day.

-Will you leave the children alone?! - shouted Minerva. - You have ruined their lives not enough ?!

-Why did you go to Norway at all? - Flitwick hissed.

Albus hunched over. He knew that Cornelius was being yelled at in the Ministry in the same way. The Ministries of Iceland and Norway made it clear what would happen if he once again harassed relocated families. They even contacted France. Her Ministry joined them. They won't allow british aurors to raid their citizens' homes!

-I thought they went to Durmstrang and ...

-It doesn't concern you, - Severus hissed. - You didn't even consider my snakes as people. Where they can learn is only their business. I don't know what you think of Tudor there, but he is known for hating child abuse. You're lucky he didn't decapitate you.

-He said he didn't have them, - Albus admitted. - He could have lied, of course.

-You are deaf?! - soared Filius. - Don't bother the children! Or do you want to run into the Callahan again?!

Dumbledore shuddered. He remembered the look in their eyes. If they see him again, they will definitely kill him.

Apparently, the Callahans somehow found out about his past with Gellert. Or was it that person with them. But the newspapers were full of articles about how Albus and Gellert were friends in their youth. And how it led to the death of his sister. The journalists found Aberforth and Bathilda. Those confirmed it. Bathilda also shared stories about little Harry. What a lovely child he was. And how James despised him for parseltongue, which turned out to be a Peverell ability, as Lily found out.

James received a bunch of angry messages. Charlie only had time to stutter how his brother was evil, as Minerva sent him to scrub boilers in the dungeon. Albus wasn't sure what to think. He believed the ability was due to the horcrux. Was he wrong? No, he couldn't be wrong. Harry was clearly a horcrux. Tom did a few, obviously. Nobody knew. Regulus Black knew, though. Albus remembered how in the seventh year the boy did not leave the library. He even went to the restricted area. Albus saw him search. If you know where to look, it's easy to guess. That's why Tom killed him. Right. Albus could use it.

Albus had already been to the homes of Tom's relatives, but found nothing suspicious there. Unfortunately, he didn't know where else Tom could hide the horcruxes. Now, if he finds the one that Regulus Black apparently found...

Severus groaned when he spotted another owl with a howler.

-I'm leaving, I'm tired of listening to this. _And you deserve it._

It's good that the whole story happened a long time ago. Nothing could be done to Albus, as there was no evidence that he was involved in Gellert's business. But this indignation did not stop. Many pointed out that his own brother and sister did not need him, that they were better off without him. _Is that why he turned a blind eye to the abuse? He didn't want to believe it._


	12. stupidity

Severus leaned against the jamb of the door leading to the Malfoy common room. Bellatrix and Rodolphus played with Gadrian in the _monopoly Masha and the Bear,_ a board game that Vairok brought from Russia recently. The Prince's son was clearly liked by Marvolo's supporters. Severus left them and walked to the office that Marvolo was occupying. He looked up from the papers.

-Severus, something happened?

-Something like that.

Severus sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

-What do you think of Gadrian?

Marvolo got up from the table and sat down next to him.

-I feel something familiar. At the level of magic. But it seems to be blocked. Nagini feels it too.

-You feel the horcrux.

Marvolo froze, blinking in confusion. _Horcrux?_

-Harry Potter, - he whispered. Prince nodded. - It's him? But how?

Severes rubbed his left hand.

-I got rid of my father's blood and vows I took because of Dumbledore. Then I went to the call of the last of them. Found a boy. I could not leave Lily's son in such conditions, so I took him. My friend helped, of course. We made a plan. Since I adopted Gadrian by blood and you and I are from the same family line, I was able to become a proxy. My friend immediately understood about the horcrux. But he could only seal it. This is what you feel.

Marvolo swallowed. And Severus decided to help him anyway?

-Dumbledore knew, - Slytherin said. - He wanted me and Harry to kill each other.

-My friends have found a way to get a piece of your soul back, - Severus said. - One will come here soon.  
______________________________________________________

A dark haze emerged from the newly visible scar and went to Marvolo's chest. Vairok waved his wand. The haze entered Marvolo right through his clothes. The scar on Gadrian's forehead slowly dissipated. The boy touched his forehead.

-Gone, - he said. - Whole again?

-That's right, Gadrian, - smiled Marvolo. _His soul is whole again, although it was cracked._

The boy went to get his backpack. Severus and Marvolo went to see Wyrok off. They passed the dining room, from which Fenrir had emerged. Vairok bared his teeth, which sharpened noticeably.

_-Puppy._

_Fenrir Greyback froze._ Wyrok left the house with a snicker, waving at Severus. The werewolf exhaled.

_-Who is that?_

-Vairok, - Severus chuckled. - Impressive, huh?

-I don't know what he is, but he smells of blood decently.

Vairok entered the house again.

-The house is being watched by a metamorphmagus. Apparently a British Auror.

-Nymphadora Tonks, - Augustus said gloomily from the dining room. - She was Moody’s student. He retired, but then returned. Although his attitude towards her is quite cold.

-Tonks? - Narcissa asked. - Andromeda's daughter?

They didn't like Andromeda. It was one thing - she married a Muggle-born, another - she condemned her family for their views, like Sirius, and supported Dumbledore.

-Does she have the Blacks talent? - Marvolo frowned.

-Not for long, - Vairok answered, already bringing his mobile to his ear. - My soul, here a hindrance has appeared.  
_____________________________________________________________

It took Reggie a minute to strip Andromeda and her daughter of the Black family magic. Arcturus did not think that something was transmitted to them, so he did so only with Sirius. Vairok nodded, listening to him on the phone.

-No one else will use the Blacks' gifts to harm their allies, - he explained. - I went to investigate. Use portkeys or a fireplace. - He left.

Severus sighed.

-I already anticipate Albus's nagging. - Gadrian approached him with a backpack. - Ready?

-Asterix, - he nodded satisfied.

-I remember, kid.

Marvolo raised an eyebrow.

-Cartoon, - explained Prince. - We are going to the cinema.

Gadrian looked questioningly at Marvolo.

-Do you invite me? - he was surprised. The boy nodded. - If your father doesn't mind.

Severus' lips twitched upward. _His son decided to become a matchmaker?_ Avery drowned out the laughter with his palm.

-So be it.

Marvolo and Severus ignored the others' chuckles.  
________________________________________________________

-State the reason, I shouldn't fire you right now, - Amelia hissed.

Tonks and Kingsley winced in sync. The girl still had red eyes from crying. _She could no longer change her appearance._ Alastor was literally fuming.

-Have you completely lost your fear? The Ministries of Magic in France, Iceland and Norway have made their positions clear.

-Albus said...

Kingsley shrank under the glowing gaze of Bones and Moody.

-Since you are now listening to Albus, then you have nothing to do here.

Nymphadora and Shacklebolt widened their eyes.

-We just wanted to help, ma'am! - Tonks exclaimed desperately. - You-Know-Who...

 _-Voldemort_ \- The girl shuddered. - You can't even call him by name. _He is dead._ Albus doesn't want to believe it because he couldn't stop him and become a hero. Like with Grindelwald, - Amelia hissed. - Dumbledore neglected his own students because they were from Slytherin. Now they are all gone. _And he still won't leave them alone._

-Of the purebloods who left, only a third were Death Eaters,- Alastor snapped. - And justified. But you flooded after them to another country and began to follow. A famous bounty hunter dragged you out of Malfoy territory by the scruffs and straight to the French Aurors, damn you! The Malfoys have already filed a complaint, and Lord Black has apparently taken the family magic from your family, Tonks.

She pressed her hands to her mouth in horror. Kingsley shuddered again. Amelia clenched her hands into fists.

-It will be a miracle if the descendants of the founders and Black do not sue us all. They are eligible to be members of the Wizengamot. I can't even imagine how Albus pisses them off already.

-We have to do something with this, - Moody hissed. - He'd better calm down already. And finally calm down the Potters.

Amelia winced. Her niece wrote to her regularly. About the ugly behavior of Charlie Potter, the Gryffindors, and the howlers for Dumbledore. James Potter was still doing interviews, lamenting his fate. All this caused only laughter and even more hostility.

-As for you, - Alastor winced, - you will be obliged to pay a fine. While you are being dealt with, you are suspended from work.

-W-we'll be fired? - Kingsley said fearfully.

-Quite possible.  
_______________________________________________

Filius rolled up the newspaper with a sigh. Severus looked up from his book.

-It says what was done to them?

-Tonks got fired. Apparently all of her Auror merit was based on her metamorphmagus ability. Shacklebolt is on probation. They both paid a fine for spying on the Malfoys. The Tonks family was warned. Apparently the Ministry thinks they all helped Albus, since Andromeda was Black and doesn't get along with his family.

-They were deprived of their family magic, like Sirius, right? - Pomona put the lesson plan aside with a sigh. - Nymphadora loved her ability, but she never got along with Slytherins. She believed that her mother was kicked out of the family for nothing. It seems that the current Lord Black did not think so.

-They mentioned Albus, too, - the charms professor nodded at the newspaper. - And this after the Ministries of Magic of three countries took up arms against him.

Severus just snorted. Minerva looked at him with some sadness.

-You're leaving after this year, right? - He looked at her in surprise. - Albus may say he saved you, but he is the one who needs help. Even the previous charges were dropped from you completely. Nothing holds you back.

He nodded. Pomfrey sighed.

-No matter what they say, the Slytherins have always stood for each other. They now have protection. Not only Lord Peverell, it looks.

Filius tossed the newspaper into the fireplace.

-I read that Ravenclaw Lord is republishing books that have been kept in Ravenclaw Castle for centuries. Outside Britain. This is invaluable knowledge.

It's true. The goblins even helped bring the castle to France for a few goblin books that were there. Severus sold the Princes Mansion. He had no intention of returning to Britain. Ravenclaw Castle made a good home for him and his son, although they still often lived with Reggie.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie opened his eyes. Blood flowed from the right. He sat down carefully, throwing off the blanket. Vlad instantly raised his head and summoned the towel with a spell.

-Thank you, - Regulus muttered, wiping off the blood.

-What's going on? - Bishop asked hoarsely, chasing sleep away.

-Dumbledore is trying to do something. With a cave and my name.

Bishop narrowed his eyes.

-Does he know you found the horcruxes? How?

-Apparently, he noticed my search back in Hogwarts.

-So he knows. What will it give him?

Regulus considered. What was the old fool trying to do? A prophecy, most likely. But what else?

-He wants to talk about horcruxes? - Regulus frowned. - He's desperate. He will talk about Horcruxes and prophecy.

-And the evidence? What do you have to do with it?

That's a very good question. Dumbledore tried to follow the path of Regulus.

-Maybe he wants to lure Lord Black out? - suggested Vlad. - To say that Voldemort killed Regulus Black because of the Horcrux. Enlist the support of Lord Black or Ravenclaw.

-That's logical, - Bishop nodded. - He doesn't know who they really are. Thinks they only help because of the stories in the press.

-It's time to end this, - muttered Regulus.

Only his old wand remained in the cave. And in the bowl there is nothing but a potion. He wanted to leave the fake Locket initially, but something stopped him. _The right eye hurt then._  
________________________________________________

Vairok turned the binoculars with a grin. Potters don't know how to cover their tracks at all. Dumbledore enlisted their help. _In vain._ Vairok ran his tongue over his fangs. Dragging Reggie into this is a very bad idea.

Looks like Dumbledo decided to announce the revival of the Dark Lord, tell about the horcruxes. Share how worried he is about the students who have left. As he began to check all the previous students and supporters of Voldemort. Remember Regulus. Sirius would have helped. After all, this is his brother. _Vairok sees Bishop showing his teeth at this._ To say that Charlie is the chosen one and can sense the Dark Lord. _Funny._  
____________________________________________________

Severus lazily put down his fork as Charlie Potter grabbed his forehead with a loud howl and Albus hurried to his side. The students whispered. Flitwick looked at Severus as he stood up.

-Is he up to something again?

-This is his last trick, - Severus chuckled. - _Our patience has run out._


	13. court

For three days Charlie from time to time howled in pain in the scar on his forehead when there were people around, and screamed about the Dark Lord. It hit the papers. Albus said that the Dark Lord was gathering forces. Surely the students who left Hogwarts were in danger. _Lord Peverell demanded a meeting of the Wizengamot._  
__________________________________________________________________

The entire Wizengamot was assembled, the process was half-open, so the press was present. Albus mentally rejoiced. Finally they will listen to him. He saw that Tom's supporters sat next to each other. But where?..

Lords Greengrass, Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange (Rodolphus), Yaxley, Parkinson and Travers turned their heads in unison to the entrance. Severus, a blue-eyed man, Amelia and two men clearly related to Kronos Callahan walked through the doors.

-Severus Octavian Ravenclaw Prince.

The magic ball on the platform at the entrance flashed to show the truth of the words.

-Marvolo Cadmus Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin.

The ball flashed.

Severus and Marvolo walked over to their own. Nott and Malfoy made space for them between themselves.

-This is Zephyr Callahan, Minister of Magic of Iceland, and Bayon Callahan, headmaster of Salazar's Magic Academy, - Amelia introduced. - They are very interested in your speeches about Academy students, director Dumbledore.

-S-Salazar Academy? - he stammered.

-That's right, - Bayon replied coldly. - My academy has always had strict admission and security rules. When Lord Black approached us with a request to take on former Slytherin students, we agreed. We decided to join our efforts to protect students and their thirst for knowledge. Taking the name of a great wizard with the ability of parseltongue, a branch of healing magic, was an honor for us, of course.

Journalists hastily wrote down every word. Zephyr tilted his head.

-Of course, we are serious about protecting our children, which is why we are here.  
______________________________________________________________

Albus tried not to lose his words. This was unexpected, but did not greatly interfere with his plans. Although Severus's name unsettled him. How could he not tell him? And Lord Peverell. He vaguely resembled Tom, but not completely. Apparently they had similar facial features due to their shared blood. In the end, Tom was unable to regain his normal appearance.

Albus told the audience about the pain in Charlie's scar and the prophecy. _The Dark Lord was alive._ About the strange behavior of Regulus Black in the seventh year. _Apart from Severus, the rest of Tom's ex-supporters bristled._ As Albus guessed that Voldemort had created the horcruxes, and began to look for them. How he found a cave from the Dark Lord's past where Regulus's wand was, which Sirius recognized. When he finished, there was silence in the room. Amelia rubbed her forehead.

-First, where is this prophecy?

The Unspeakables brought it. _It was fulfilled._ Albus looked at the ball in disbelief. He hoped it wouldn't happen. He didn't have time to open his mouth.

-Avada leaves no trace, - Nott said evenly. - So why does the boy even have a scar?

The Aurors brought in the indignant Potters. The Unspeakable checked the scar.

-It's just a scar from a wound that was not allowed to disappear, - one shook his head.

-This is not true! - James snapped. - Charlie saved everyone from the Dark Lord! - He looked mockingly at Marvolo's men. - Shouldn't you be glad that he didn't manage to finish you off like Sirius’s weak brother?”

Marvolo bared his teeth as the others tensed. Magic crackled around. James turned pale. Albus wanted to intervene, but...

-I don’t see you dead, _brother of Sirius._

A man with gray hair slicked back walked past a ball that flared brightly with the words:

-Regulus Arcturus Black.  
_______________________________________________________

Reggie sat down quietly next to Rodolphus. Severus shook his head.

-You know how to appear effectively.

-Work obliges. So. - Regulus leaned forward. - I heard you put me in the dead, director Dumbledore.

He opened and closed his mouth several times.

-Regulus, - he said finally. - I thought you were dead. I found your wand in the cave with horcrux .

-It's funny, - he smiled slightly. - And the horcrux?

-He's in a bowl of poison, I'm afraid, - Albus replied. - But since you're alive, you can tell us about it, can't you? After all, you followed it.

-I went for a _hint,_ \- Reggie corrected. - Someone leave me _very_ plausible information that the Dark Lord went against the laws of magic. But when I came to that cave, I realized that I was being watched all the time. When I tried to leave, someone hit me with a spell, I fell into the lake with the Inferi and there I lost my wand, but in the end I was able to apparated from there, since at the bottom the anti-apparition charms was weak. - Reggie tilted his head. - Since I didn't know who to trust, I left Britain. But funny thing, director. I immediately realized that I was looking for a horcrux, why did you understand only now, if you noticed my search even then?

Albus turned pale. The judges gave him grim looks. Marvolo narrowed his eyes.

-Moreover, Director, - he says evenly, promising himself to seriously talk to Severus and Regulus. - Keith is right. There are no scars from Avada. But you keep insisting that a bond has formed between the boy and the Dark Lord. _Does this mean a living horcrux?_

The Potters turned white. Charlie looked at them uncertainly, not understanding what was happening.

-Of course not, - Albus said hastily. - The Unspeakable have checked the scar.

-Then where did you get the idea about the connection? - Bayon said. - I remember there was a _second child._

Journalists and judges whispered. Cornelius struck with a judge gavel, calling for silence, although he himself was pale. Even he had enough brains to understand where this was leading.

-Harry was my heir, - Slytherin said harshly. - And the Dark Lord is a possible Lord. The shared blood and sacrifice of Lily Potter would not have allowed the boy to die from the killing spell. Does this mean Harry Potter was the chosen one of the prophecy? Therefore, it is fulfilled, since you claim that Voldemort is alive.

-It wasn't Harry, - Sirius interjected.

-So Voldemort is dead? - specified Yaxley. - You're all talking about horcruxes. But Regulus was being followed, pointing to this trail. Someone wanted to attribute his death to the Dark Lord. - The mage's eyes narrowed. - Why didn't you check that bowl?

-This is a poison personally developed by the Dark Lord, - Albus interjected, feeling fearful. _Things didn't go according to plan._ \- Studying it will take...

-How about the truth serum? - said Greengrass. - You are very confident in your words, aren't you?

Everyone saw Dumbledore and the Potters, including Charlie, turn pale.

-It's not at all...

-That's enough, - Amelia interrupted. - Show us where the cave is, director, the Unspeakables will take care of the poison.  
________________________________________________________________________

By the powers of the Unspeakable, Severus and Marvolo, the properties of the poison were reduced enough so that it could be drunk without consequences, having previously drunk the antidotes from several powerful poisons at once. The bowl in front of the courtroom was empty.

-It's impossible, - Albus muttered. - Regulus, maybe? ..

The mages beside him bristled noticeably. Lestrange and Marvolo even moved slightly, as if blocking him. Reggie gave Albus an icy look.

-I was lured there, director. But I looked at old library records. You were the one who removed the horcrux book from the Hogwarts library as soon as you became director.

The judges hissed.

-So that's the reason my heir ended up with Muggles, - strained Marvolo. - You thought he was a living Horcrux. _Planned to kill him with Voldemort's hands?_

Albus flinched. Amelia glared at the Potters.

\- Serum of truth here. _Immediately._

The Aurors pointed their wands at Sirius and James, who were twitching towards the exit.  
__________________________________________________________

They laid it all out.

Sirius and James said it was Albus' idea. He didn't tell them about the Horcruxes, but they were happy to get rid of Harry. _Parselmouth._ They also laid out the completely truth about fifth year and what Lupin knew about Harry.

Unfortunately, there were no laws for such cases, and they all blamed Dumbledore. But because of them, a child died, so they did not get off easily.

James got the year of Azkaban. Crying Charlie was assigned to the Weasleys at this time. The Potters and Weasleys are related to each other. Since all the books about Charlie's chosenness became fake, the publishers demanded compensation. The Potters were penniless. After getting out of prison, James will first have to find a job, and only then restore custody of his son.

Sirius got three years for "joking" on Severus. Remus year. Technically, he was not in control on a full moon, but he covered his friends.

Dumbledore was more difficult. He admitted that he had suspected Horcruxes from the very beginning. He thought he could win. But he turned out to be weaker. He determined that there was magic in Harry's scar, so he decided to use it. _For the Greater Good._ Grindelwald's motto infuriated many.

-No matter how you look, it's just speculation, - said Reggie. - The Dark Lord has not been since that very night. The Dark marks have disappeared. No horcrux was found. As for me, they did not exist. Dumbledore just blamed everything on the horcruxes, because he did not want to admit that he was weaker than the Dark Lord.

Everyone agreed with this. Dumbledore did not acknowledge that he was the one who lured Regulus into the cave, but he clearly fought with the truth serum from the beginning. Many decided that he focused on hiding this detail so that he would not be given a sentence for attempted murder.

Dumbledore was given six years of Azkaban. McGonagall was named director of Hogwarts. Fawkes stayed with her. Phoenix was clearly tired of his master's antics.  
__________________________________________________________________

Reggie had just entered the Malfoy sitting room when Narcissa and Bellatrix knocked him down, typing into Bishop who was behind him. He kept them all on their feet.

-Regulus! - Cissy sobbed, squeezing him in her arms.

The rest of the "grown children of Salazar" sat in chairs. Severus landed on the sofa, Marvolo with him.

 _-Puppy,_ \- Bishop grinned, noticing Fenrir. 

Regulus snorted. Cissy and Bella never let go of him when they all flopped onto the couch.

-I'll give a general opinion, - Lucius said. - What in the name of Merlin?!

Reggie told them the truth. About his search, horcruxes, appatation to no one knows where, Arcturus, life in the Muggle world, Bishop, Vairok and others. Bella stroked the burn on his cheek. Severus told how he found him, their plan and Harry. Marvolo pulled him to him.

-Sorry, Reggie, - he said quietly.

He shrugged.

-It's in the past. I have a new life now. Though not suitable for a pureblood wizard.

-It's not so, - Rabastan shook his head. - Although you left the wizarding world, you are the true Black. You remember your family and you protect what we wanted before the war.

Fenrir showed his fangs to Bishop, who showed the middle finger.

-What interesting acquaintances you have, - the werewolf laughed. - It will be fun.

-Do you live in Bordeaux? - specified Rodolphus.

-Yeah, you'll like it.

They decided not to hesitate.  
________________________________________________________

They really liked it. The entire inner circle of Marvolo was occupied by the "Coffee Dream".

-Are you Reggie's relatives? - Anet admired, pouring them coffee.

Although she was a Muggle, the others clearly liked her. _She's Reggie's friend, after all._

-Exactly, - Bella nodded, enjoying her chocolate cake. - Have you known each other for a long time?

-Years eight, - answered Violet. - He said he was different before.

-That's right, - Cissi confirmed, tasting the melon bread. - Not only outwardly. He was a tactician, not a fighter. Now he has a different aura.

-He is constantly on the move, - Anet shrugged. - In such work you have to move a lot.

Vlad and Sith entered the bakery.

-Did we miss the celebration? - the judge grinned.

-We're just getting started, - Regulus chuckled.

-What about Hogwarts? - asked Violet.

-So so, - Severus replied. - They will have to work hard to put things in order. I will finalize it by the end of the year and move to Salazar Academy.

-We've achieved our goal, - Keith remarked. - This is not what we once wished for, but it's not bad. Dumbledore's reputation has been destroyed, our house is safe, the children are happy. In fact, these were our main goals.

-That's right, - Lucius nodded. - The country does not matter. The rest decided to despise us themselves. We have no reason to put up with this.

Bishop looked at Reggie.

-By the way, is this Callahan guy still not giving up?

-Kronos stubborn, - Sith grinned.

Regulus hid a smile in his coffee cup as the others turned.

-Is Kronos Callahan driving wedges on my cousin? - Bella narrowed her eyes. - He'd better get ready for a serious conversation with me.

-In turn, demoness, - Bishop grinned.

\- Tell it to yourself, old man, - Vlad narrowed his eyes.

-You've already been outstripped by Vairok, - Severus chuckled. - In winter.

-This!.. - Bishop and Vlad barked.

Reggie shrugged.

-We are connected by souls with him, brother, although with you we are more than soulmates. How does he furnish you, I wonder?

Bishop snorted.

-He should break off his horns. Only Konrad is worse than him.

Anet narrowed her eyes.

-Horns? I still did not understand what kind of creature he was.

-Worse than me, - Vlad smiled.

Reggie and Bishop exchanged glances.

-It's true, - they said. - Let it remain so.

Reggie put down the mug.

-Everyone has their own darkness. That is life. You will guess, then you will guess.

-It's funnier, - Richter grinned.

They were clearly amused by all this. Severus shook his head.

-It's May. In June, our kids will finish their first year at Salazar Academy. All this needs to be celebrated.

-Good idea, - nodded Marvolo. - We can all finally breathe easy.


	14. life

Severus leaned against the window with a slight smile and watched as Gadrian and his younger sister Eileen ran from Draco and Blaise around the yard. The children had a lot of fun during their summer holidays. He had already seen Theodore, Daphne and Astoria hurrying towards them. Who would have thought they would be so happy?

Slytherin Academy was an excellent place for them. It was considered one of the best magic schools now. Of course, they didn't take everyone there. The academy has always focused on knowledge. Even the entrance tests were hard, but it was worth it. Several ex-Gryffindors were even able to enroll there. At first, they were treated with caution, but they quickly proved that there would be no repeat of Hogwarts.

Severus knew Minerva had a hard time. She and the staff struggled to reconcile houses a year after Albus' imprisonment, although the Gryffindor antics were not forgotten. In that year, the students barely managed to pass the exams, they had to make concessions. Charlie Potter and Ron Weasley stayed like that for the second year. After revealing that Harry was the chosen one, everyone finally turned their backs on Charlie. Although the boy no longer screamed about the Dark Lord and the salvation of the world. It was clearly hard for him without a father. After his release, James somehow found a job in some Muggle place and brought his son back. They lived modestly and tried once again not to catch the eye of people. Lupin soon disappeared. It was rumored that he ran into bounty hunters who were not impressed by him. Sirius is dead. His body was found torn in half by an unknown beast near the borders of France. Azkaban's guards said he often muttered about the Blacks in his sleep. The funeral was handled by a grieving James. _They chose each other themselves._

Hogwarts was not in good standing. A dozen or so students were taken by their parents after this whole story. The flow of incoming freshmen has decreased. Minerva had fired Trelawney and Binns and was now trying to improve the school curriculum. Others helped her as much as they could. They had hope. Severus became a teacher at the Academy. He was warmed by the enthusiasm of the students to make potions. Especially when Gadrian entered and followed his father's heels. Everyone knew that the boy would become a Potions Master.

Lucius and Antonin also became teachers. The first taught law and politics, the second - charms. They all worked well with other teachers. Since the Academy had a clear educational program, a couple of teachers in several subjects were only on hand.

Thanks to books from Ravenclaw Castle, Severus was able to create an infertility potion. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were expecting the girl soon. They lived in Reggie's house, where Anet and Violet helped them. The houses of Regulus, Malfoy, and Slytherin became the main gathering places for Salazar's children. Thanks to Reggie, they could blend in well with the Muggle world now. Of course, the purebloods were not going to be related to the Muggles, but they used Muggle technologies with pleasure, as soon as they figured out their functions.

Severus felt Marvolo's arms around him.

-Welcome back, - the Potion Master smiled. - Have the Fenrir kids tired you?

Marvolo snorted.

-I can't imagine where they have so much energy. Reggie is there now. He and Fenrir have been arguing for half an hour.

-Something never changes, - Severus chuckled. - They both really missed their arguments.

Fenrir now requests from time to time on a mission with Regulus. Reggie takes him if there are definitely wizards or creatures involved. Bishop and Greyback were obviously happy to fight.

-What are you thinking so hard?

-About life, - Severus shrugged. - About how it turned out. It's a good life.

Marvolo hugged him tighter. Slytherin still didn't believe in his happiness. He regained his mind, soul and love. He had never been more nervous than when he proposed to Severus five years ago.

They finally freed themselves from the circle of contempt and sycophants. The British Ministry of Magic was rebuilt little by little. It became clear how they relied on the influence and funds of dark families. It was revealed that some employees were pocketing money from donations, as was the case with Hogwarts scholarships. Augustus said a third of all employees ended up fired. He himself went to the Ministry of Iceland and connected life with Rabastan.

When Albus left Azkaban, he tried to return to Hogwarts, but Minerva kicked him out. He was still talking about the Dark Lord. He was taken to St. Mungo's, in the ward for the mentally ill in the end.

Marvolo watched with a grin as Eileen knocked Draco to the ground. The little princess he and Severus adopted as a baby. Reggie brought her back from the mission. The only survivor. He did not say why he brought it to them. But Marvolo will always be grateful to him. Not only for my daughter.

-It's a good life, - he repeated after his husband.

Not ideal. Not the one they imagined before the war with the light. But perhaps much better than what was expected in case of victory. Voldemort and the Death Eaters have sunk into oblivion. Forgotten. The descendants of the founders left Britain without shedding a drop of blood, but with revenge. For some reason, Marvolo thought that his distant ancestor would not be against such a scenario. He protected magic children and true wizards. They did too. _The children of Salazar Slytherin have finally found their place in the world._


End file.
